Peter Pan: Meant To Be
by FairySmall
Summary: This is the 3rd in my series read previous ones please! Hook has been defeated. A new problem rises in Neverland, but will it tear the team in two?
1. Story Time

1

Darcie POV

Back home had never felt so good. After a few weeks in the City our house was finally tidy and fixed and we could move back in. I managed to collect all my belongings from my time staying at that mansion with Vincent. There had been no trouble with any pirates stepping up to take Hook's place, in fact their ship hadn't been spotted for a while. I could tell Peter was getting bored with no pirates to fight off. I was in the forest with Peter and he pulled something out of the pocket of his trousers. It was a small satchel of glowing dust, fairy dust. He fiddled with it in his hands before speaking. 'Darcie, can I teach you to fly?' He asked, I laughed a bit.

'Peter, I'm afraid of heights! I can hardly cope when you're carrying me let alone on my own.' I said.

'Please?' He slightly baby talked. I sighed and nodded. He jumped up to his feet and I stood up too. 'You have to promise not to tell anyone the secret though.'

'I promise.' I smiled and he got some fairy dust and sprinkled it over me. 'What are you doing?'

'You'll see, now think of the happiest thought you can.' It wasn't hard to think of a happy thought. A good majority of my happy thoughts were about Peter. I was looking at Peter smirking, we were at the same eye level but I couldn't feel the ground below my feet. I looked down only to realise, there was no ground only clouds. I screamed and began to fall only for Peter to catch me. 'Darcie you have to keep thinking happy thoughts. I won't let you fall.' I nodded and continued thinking about Peter, luckily I stayed up. It was beginning to be quite relaxing and we didn't seem as high up. 'See? It's not so bad.' He smiled. 'Let's go see the mermaids!' He took my hand and we flew down to their little cove. I wasn't a massive fan of this idea but, it would be funny to see how the mermaids reacted to him. He was always bragging to people how he was worshipped by them. We floated down on a rock and Peter quickly whispered 'don't get close, they could drown you.' Oh lovely.

'Peter!' One of them screeched in joy. She had beautiful green eyes and fiery tangled red hair. They all looked up from what they were doing and gasped in admiration when they saw Peter. One of them had clear blue eyes and curly blonde hair and another had jet black bobbed hair with stunning red lips. There were a few more, all equally as beautiful as each other. All of them had magnificent gold shimmering tails.

'Hello girls!' Peter chimed and they all swooned. I smirked a bit, he wasn't joking when he said they all worshipped him. I stood a bit behind Peter, not wanting to get drowned. The blonde mermaid looked at me up and down.

'Who is _that_?' She pointed at me. Peter looked back and smiled.

'That's Darcie.' He smiled at them, I waved slightly and the blonde one frowned and crossed her arms.

'Oh, that girl you said you loved.' She scolded slightly. I smiled as Peter blushed slightly. 'She isn't much.' These mermaids were so rude. Peter seemed to ignore their rude comments. The mermaid with black hair fluttered her eyelashes at Peter.

'Please tell us a story Peter?' She smiled, he smiled back, his dazzling smile made them start fanning themselves. It was actually unbelievable how much they were hypnotised almost by him.

'Ok, when I cut off Hook's hand?' He smiled, the blonde one pouted.

'No, we've heard that one recently! A different one!' She sulked.

'How about the time when I was captured by Hook on the cliff's edge?' They all gasped in amazement and begged him to carry on with the story. 'I had flown up to the cliffs right over there,' He pointed at some jagged looking cliffs, 'It had been a while since I last saw Hook. I was lying on my back, minding my own business when suddenly I hear a voice…'

'_Peter Pan, having a mid-afternoon nap?' Hook said, I jolted up but I was caught by two pirates by my arms. 'I haven't see you in a while Pan, not since this happened.' He raised his Hook._

'_How original Hook, a hook as a hand. If I were you I would have had a codfish to replace my hand if we were going name wise.' I smirked and he rolled his eyes. _

'_My, you have grown, last time I saw you, you were merely 14, now you're older. Still a boy but old enough to know better than not to steal. Now, where is my treasure?' I had hidden his stash of gold where no one would ever find it. I smirked at him and shrugged._

'_I don't have it.' I laughed, Hook grew angrier and angrier. _

'_You rotten child, tell me where it is!' He spat. I shook my head. He then motioned to his men. 'I think it's about time you had a nice view from the bottom of the ocean Pan.' I noticed they had dragged a huge anchor up to the cliff. I was tied down to the anchor. 'Last chance Pan. Tell me where it is and you won't plunge to your doom.' _

'_Go ahead and chuck me off the cliff, but trust me Neverland won't be the same.' Where my hands were tied behind me around the anchor I began cutting with my dagger. _

'_What do you mean?' He hissed. Then I shot up in victory flying high above him. _

'_Neverland needs me you old codfish!' I laughed and he glared at me, I laughed smugly and flew off. I heard him roar after me. _

'_I'll get you Pan!' _

All the mermaids applauded him and gushed their compliments again.

'Oh Peter, you're so brave!' One with deep brown hair sighed.

'What new adventures will you have now Hook's gone?' The red head asked concerned.

'Oh, don't worry! There's plenty more adventures out there!' He smiled again and they all looked like they were about to faint. 'Now, as much as I _love_ being here with you, we have to get back.' He said to them.

'She can go, you stay!' The black haired one said, I rolled my eyes. Peter shook his head.

'I have to go find another adventure…' He tempted them as one took his hand. They all chattered in excitement as we quickly departed. We flew up to the skies and flew back to the woods. I smiled as we got back to the house. 'What?' He smiled.

'That was entertaining.' I smiled, he tilted his head. 'Oh Peter! Oh, you're so handsome! Marry me, be my mermaid prince!' I mocked in their high, annoying voices. He laughed and opened the house door. I sat on the sofa and he sat by my side. 'School tomorrow.' I frowned; he groaned and put his head back.

'We could always skip…' He whispered in my ear, I laughed and shook my head.

'No, c'mon it won't be so bad. We can at least have a normal day.' I said as I kicked off my little shoes.

'Normal is boring, I am the best thing about that school.' He smiled, I shook my head and scoffed.

'Again, your _modesty!_' He laughed at me and hugged me.

'At least we have some lessons together, you're the best thing about that school in my eyes.' I was glad to get back to school and not hang around in the City. School for me was a place of peace and quiet; no one really flirted with or ogled Peter and could be creative with my acting. I needed to get distracted from everything bad that has happened.


	2. New Boys In Town

2

Peter POV

I woke up the next day and remembered school. I huffed slightly and put a blue checked shirt on and some jeans. Tink found my shadow a few days ago and Darcie had sewn it back on, I still did check it was there every day though. I went downstairs and found Darcie in her white bow blouse and high waisted navy trousers, she was discussing with Louis about the next school performance. Louis had his shirt and bow tie on for school, the others must have already gone, except Nibs who was probably still asleep. I grabbed a piece of toast and walked out the door with Darcie and Louis.

We sat down in class and met up with Curly and Tootles. Nibs came in marginally late in his oversized jacket. Our class was usually quite empty, but not today. A whole new little group were sat in a little huddle. There were four boys, two of them twins but noticeably different even though they were sort of identical, both were a dirty blonde. The other two sat opposite them, one was heavily built with a brown quiff of hair and clear green eyes, the other was small and scrawny, he had blackish hair. For some reason I was intrigued by them, I had never seen them around before. One of the twins looked up at me and we locked eyes. You could tell he was the dominant twin, he was sat up straight and his brother was slumped beside him. He was also thinner, his brother had more muscle. He eventually gave me a smirk, I just stared back until I was snapped out of my thoughts.

'Peter, are you ok?' Nibs asked, I nodded and quickly glanced back over to the little group. He was still looking at me, or it seemed he was examining me almost. Darcie looked over in the direction I was staring at then back at me.

'Are they new?' She asked and I nodded again. 'Sure you're ok?' I cleared my throat.

'Yes, I'm fine, just in thought.' I replied quite blandly. I guess I just wasn't used to being stared at in school. Finally the lesson started and I just sat there looking at my work. Next lesson was sports, all I did was muck around. I was agile enough as it is I didn't need to practice. I also wasn't allowed to fly in the games, one because it would freak people out, two it would be classified as "cheating". I mindlessly walked around the pitch, I walked further and further away from the game that was going on. I then stood still and just took in the fresh air. Out in the distance I saw four boys coming over to me. It was the boys from our last lesson. I stood as tall as I could. The dominant twin led the way for the other three. They approached me and the dominant twin smiled at me.

'Hello, my name is Lance. You must be Peter.' He held out his hand for me. I shook it. 'Sorry if we've been staring, it's just, well… You're Peter Pan.' I felt almost flattered, they may have been from the City.

'Um, don't worry, I'm used to it from the City.' Lance laughed and I smiled.

'Sorry I should introduce you to my group.' He put his hand on his brother's shoulder. 'This is Will. Quite obvious he's my twin.' He then gestured to the big guy with green eyes. 'This is Rex and then this is Sven.' He pointed to the scrawny guy. I shook all their hands.

'So where are you all from? The City?' I asked and they chuckled.

'No, far beyond the City, all the way on the other side of the island.' Lance said, I raised my eyebrows.

'Really? So you've moved here?' I asked.

'Yes, now we found out _someone_ fought away the pirates and killed the main one.' Lance smiled and aimed the _someone_ at me.

'Oh, it wasn't just me. I had my team who-'

'Peter, don't be so modest.' Lance scoffed. 'We are all really impressed with your talent, it's amazing really, you should show it off more.'

'I have to say that I'm flattered, I don't normally get this sort of attention at school.' I smiled. I liked these guys, they seemed alright.

'Aw, you should.' Lance spoke again. 'How about we have lunch? Get to know each other, all of us.'

'Yeah ok!' I smiled, they then departed. I kept smiling to myself. I normally wasn't that good at making friends in this school but they seemed great. I'm sure the guys wouldn't mind if I missed one day of lunch with them.

Darcie POV

We sat at our lunch table together. Instead of us all having our own food we shove everything in the middle and just have a buffet, a take what you like sort of thing. Peter then walked over to us. 'We have a seriously good buffet today.' I smiled at him.

'Yeah, about that, um, is it ok if I eat lunch with the new guys? Just as a welcome you know.' He asked. We all looked at each other then back at Peter.

'But, we have chocolate chip muffins.' Tootles said. Nibs frowned at Peter.

'It's fine.' I smiled at him. He smiled back then departed.

'More muffins for us I guess.' Curly said rather sad.

'Guys, it's one lunch.' Louis said, it was but those guys did look a bit shady. I guess if Peter wanted to accept them we all should too. It wasn't the same without Peter and it did hurt a bit that when I glanced over he looked like he was having a great time.

'I don't like them.' Nibs stated.

'No offence Nibs but there are very few that you like.' Louis laughed.

'You know what I mean.' He said and looked back at his food. I did know what he meant but again, it was one lunchtime. We went back to class and sat in our usual place and waited for Peter. He came in with the new guys but then sat with us. I smiled proudly that he sat by us. 'So how was lunch with the new people?' Nibs smiled fake.

'It was great, they seem nice.' Peter said.

'Yeah, you seemed to be having a good time. What were you talking about?' Curly asked curiously.

'Um, me mostly.' Peter smiled. If he was talking about himself he must have been having a good time. Not saying that he is self-obsessed, because he isn't, but if there is an opportunity to brag a bit then he will take it.

'No wonder you were enjoying yourself.' Nibs smirked, luckily Peter just laughed and didn't take it as offence.

'I did miss you guys a bit though.' He put on the puppy eyes and I laughed and hugged him. When we pulled away I glanced over to the new group table. One of the twins glared at me slightly. Maybe it was just in my mind, people can glare when they concentrate. 'How about they eat lunch with us tomorrow?' Peter suggested. Nibs dropped his eyes to Peter.

'Hmm, no?' Nibs smirked, Louis hit his arm.

'I don't see why not.' Louis said. Peter smiled, if it made him happy then good. They were probably very nice.


	3. Nibs Was Right

3

Smee POV

Since the Capt'n has gone we slowly drifted away from that part of the island where Pan told us to go. The crew and I have nothing to do; we are not as ruthless like the Capt'n was. We only went on shore to collect fruits and food from different parts of the island. We had just come back from collecting the fruit we needed to prevent disease on the ship and a few had been hunting. I went to the Capt'n Hook's old cabin. I opened the door and caught a slim figure over the desk, I noticed it was wearing a long coat and a…dress? They looked up at me with cold green eyes. I recognised her.

'Smee? Do you remember me?' I swallowed as she spoke.

'V-Veronica?' I stuttered out. She smirked at me and looked at a map that was on the desk.

'So, James has gone?' She raised her neatly plucked eyebrows at me.

'Sadly yes, he departed from this world.' I muttered. She then paced over to me, her boots clicking along the floor boards.

'Then who's your captain Smee?' I shook my head and she snarled. 'I _know_ you can't lie to me.' She growled.

'N-no one ma'am.' I stumbled, she then gave one of her stunning smiles.

'How does Captain Veronica sound?' She said as she walked over to the desk. She tapped her long nails on the desk and waited for an answer. I nodded. 'I'm glad you saw it my way.' She brushed her tangled brown hair out of the way with her fingers revealing her beautiful face. 'Hook never should have left for London, he should have stayed here, with me.' She continuously tapped her fingers on the desk. 'Did he do it?' Her cold eyes met mine.

'Did what?' I mumbled scared.

'Did Peter _kill_ James?' She uttered harshly. I nodded and she sighed. 'I knew it would happen.'

'You made it happen…' I mumbled, but she heard and gave a wicked smile.

'That's why he should have listened.'

Darcie POV

It was the next day at school and Peter was hanging around with the new guys all morning, much to the annoyance of Nibs. Nibs ranted all morning about how they were just taking advantage of him because he's Peter Pan. I could sense Nibs was jealous, his jealously did take over him a bit. He moaned all morning about having to spend lunch with them. The rest of us were pretty curious as to what they'd be like. It came to lunch time and we thought it best to get our own lunches today instead of a big take-what-you-will thing because they may not want to. I walked with Nibs to lunch and listened to his whinging.

'You just wait and see Darcie, they are nothing but takers. They just see a glimmer of fame for themselves because they hang around with Peter, it's social climbing.' He grumbled on. I just sighed.

'Just be nice? For Peter?' I begged, he huffed but then nodded. We sat down at our lunch table and waited for Peter and the new guys. Curly, Tootles and Louis were already there. We then heard domineering laughter fill the lunch hall, Peter was laughing with one of the twins and they swaggered over to our table.

'Hello!' Peter's bright voice rang out as they sat down. 'Ok so guys this is Curly, Tootles, Louis, Nibs and Darcie.' Then he gestured to the other half of the table. 'Then team this is Lance, Rex, Sven and Will.' I found a way to start off conversation.

'Oh Will! Like Prince William?' I smiled, he just squinted his muddy green eyes at me a bit. 'You know, British royalty?'

'I, uh, don't know who they are but yeah I guess.' He smiled a bit, but it dropped. It looked like his twin kicked him under the table.

'We don't tend to have interest in the outside world.' Lance, his twin, retorted. Was he being rude intentionally?

'Oh, you know it is pretty interesting! Like London, Peter's been to London and he seems to enjoy it.' I smiled, Peter looked down slightly.

'Um, well, yeah it's ok, but I prefer Neverland.' He muttered, I raised my eyebrows.

'Yes, London seems so… tiresome? Compared to Neverland anyway. But if you like it that's understandable.' Lance smirked, I wish I could slap that silly smirk off of his face, _hard_. Peter nodded in approval and started talking to Lance about the wonders of Neverland. I rolled my eyes and Nibs edged closer.

'Told you.' He whispered and gave me a smug look.

'So where are you guys from?' Louis clapped his hands together.

'The other side of the island.' Rex, the heavily built one, said. 'Now Pirates are away we can settle here.'

'Yeah thanks to Peter.' Sven said, he was rather scrawny and little. Nibs frowned.

'And us.' Nibs gave a fake smile.

'Peter did most of the work.' Lance stated, Nibs curled his fingers into fists.

'Yeah, he was _really_ good at fighting off Josiah…' Nibs said spitefully. It was my turn to kick him under the table.

'What he's _trying_ to say is, the show can't go on without the help from backstage.' I shrugged.

'So you're a show girl?' Lance laughed harshly. 'I just picked up from the weak metaphor you said.'

'I think the correct term is actress, right?' Will said, his brother glared at him harshly. Well out of all these new people Will was the only decent one. Lance and Peter started conversation between themselves again. They started talking about all their lessons they were having together and Peter was bragging about fighting and talking City stuff. Nibs grew bored, to entertain himself he screwed up his rubbish and chucked it at Lance's head, it bounced off and Lance snapped a glare to Nibs.

'Oh, I am so sorry, I was aiming for the bin.' The bin being on the other side of the hall, we all laughed. Lance sat there, his anger brewing.

'So, how about we do this tomorrow?' Peter smiled. My laughter stopped as I did not want to spend another lunch time with them, well I could tolerate Will.

'Yes, why not?' Lance smiled. Oh brilliant. 'Well, it's been great having lunch Peter, but we should leave.' The others got up and to my surprise so did Peter.

'Yeah, I'll come too.' He smiled. We all just sat there, our mouths gaping. 'See you guys later.' He waved as he walked off.

Nibs put his arm around me in a buddy kind of way. 'Well, weren't they just peachy?' He mocked.

'Fine! Yes, you were right.' I sighed. It hadn't even been two days and Peter seemed to be best friends with these guys.


	4. Peter's New Friends

4

Darcie POV

The next day I walked to school alone. Peter had buggered off early in the morning and I had no doubt he was with Lance and his gang. Everyone else had some morning sports thing on, so I guess it was just me walking to school. I was near the school when I saw someone coming towards me. It was Lance, no… Lance was a lot lankier, thankfully the figure walking towards me was Will. He was wearing a scruffy blue t shirt and jeans, his hair slightly in his face.

'Hey, Darcie right?' He smiled, I nodded.

'Um yeah.' I smiled back. 'You're Prince William.' I laughed, he laughed too.

'Sorry about Lance yesterday, he doesn't like the whole outside world thing.' He looked down.

'It's ok. But I may start calling you Wills as in Wills and Kate.' He looked at me with his muddy green eyes.

'Would you be this Kate girl then?' He smirked, was he flirting? I laughed.

'Well, if I didn't have a boyfriend then yes.' I smiled. He had a surprised look.

'Oh, he must be lucky.' He said. Had Peter not told him? How could Peter have missed it out?

'Oh, did Peter not tell you?' I asked and frowned slightly.

'I don't think it's Peter's business to discuss his team's love life.' He shrugged.

'He _is_ my love life!' I cried. I was so angry with Peter. Will was clearly shocked.

'Oh! I'm- he never told us.' Will stumbled out. I was annoyed, not only did Peter not notice how rude Lance was, but he just made that little mistake of not even mentioning we were together? 'If it helps he hardly talks about any of you.' I know Will was trying to do the best of a bad situation but it wasn't working. Peter was going to have a lot to say for himself. I marched on to school. Will quickening his pace to keep up with me and uttering apologies on Peter's behalf. Will should not have to apologise for others mistakes. When we got to school Will said he had to go find Lance.

I walked into our morning class, however, Peter was not there. I sighed in frustration. Louis was sat behind Curly and Tootles. I slumped down on a seat next to Louis. Louis jumped as I slammed my bag on the table. Curly and Tootles turned around to face us.

'Ouch, who messed with the Darcie bear?' Louis smirked. I huffed and turned to face him.

'Peter, actually.' Louis raised his eyebrows.

'What has he done? If he's broken your heart, as your protective brother I have the pleasure of breaking his nose.' Louis laughed, I shook my head.

'No, he hasn't broken my heart. I'm mad at him because it seems he doesn't want his new group of friends knowing about our current relationship.' I scoffed and Louis shook his head.

'Why would he want that?' Curly asked, I shrugged.

'I guess Nibs did say-' Louis began then Nibs swaggered over and sat down by us.

'I said what?' He looked at Louis, great now I get the whole I-told-you-so from Nibs.

'You said those new guys were bad for Peter, Peter seems to want to hide the fact that him and Darcie are together.' Nibs gave a triumphant smirk.

'See? They are bad news, and Peter only likes them because they worship him basically.' He laughed.

'Apparently he doesn't exactly talk about any of us.' I folded my arms and Nibs frowned.

'Just wait till he comes into class I'll knock some sense into him.' Nibs clicked his knuckles. I looked at him wide-eyed. 'Oh, I'm kidding! But I will be having words.'

Peter didn't come into the lesson. In fact, none of the new guys came in either. Peter had ditched, I know a main focus for him is to have fun and school may not tie into that but, even at school he _made_ it fun. He would muck around and we'd have fun as a group.

Peter POV

I had been with Lance, Rex and Sven before school. We got up early and went down on the beach as the pirate ship had gone. These guys were awesome! They were just up for a laugh and fun. It was nearly time for school so we headed up to the school building. We waited in the field behind the school on the grass. I think me and Lance got on the most. He understood everything and he was just a cool guy. We then saw Will making his way onto the field.

'Will!' Sven yelled and waved. Will was very different to Lance. Will seemed to like to distance himself from Lance which I didn't understand. Will kept to himself and was quieter.

'Where have you been?' Lance stated when Will led down on the grass.

'I was actually talking to Darcie.' He looked at me then back at Lance. Lance raised his eyebrows.

'The show girl?' Lance squinted his eyes a bit, Will frowned at him.

'Actress.' He corrected, I'm glad he did. He then looked at me. 'Peter I didn't know about you and Darcie?' I stared back at him. I didn't know what to say. The reason I hadn't brought the whole me and her thing up is because I don't want these guys thinking I'm some softy, lovey-dovey person. No, to them I'm Peter Pan, pirate fighter.

'What about Peter and her?' Lance furrowed his eyebrows. Oh no…

'Darcie is with Peter, like, as a couple.' Will smiled, I looked down. Rex and Sven sniggered quietly and Lance looked at me.

'It's not serious. She's great and all though.' I stumbled out. I couldn't have them thinking me weak for falling in love. Lance laughed slightly.

'Never fall for a show girl Peter. They're all the same.' I frowned in confusion at him. 'It's all an act Peter. That's what she does! She acts!' Lance explained. No, Darcie wasn't like that. I shook my head. 'Just you wait and see Peter.'

'I haven't _fallen_ for her. Like I said it's not serious.' I had to lie to them. It was serious. Will frowned and shook his head.

'Well, let's skip school today shall we?' Lance changed the subject and smiled.

'I thought we were having lunch with the team though?' I tilted my head.

'The team and your _girlfriend! _'Rex teased and Lance hit him, I rolled my eyes and laughed.

'Peter, you've had lunch with them so many times. They won't mind just one day.' Lance tempted, he was right. They could cope for a whole school day without me as well.

'One day couldn't hurt!' I smiled at Lance.

'Let's go have fun instead of staying in this boredom pit!' Lance exclaimed, we all jumped up except Will who slowly got up and sighed. 'I reckon the City!'

'Yeah! I can show you all my fans!' I beamed. I hadn't visited fans in a while and I could introduce my fans to the guys.

'Let's go then!' Lance put his arm over my shoulder. We went out the school and off to the City. I'm sure the team wouldn't mind. They could have a day on their own, I didn't need to be there all the time.


	5. Lipstick Stains

5

Nibs POV

I didn't expect Peter to miss a whole day of school. I thought he'd miss a lesson or so but come back in after that. He had gone for the whole day and he _still_ wasn't home. We had got home from school without Peter, we expected him to be back home but no, he wasn't. Darcie was extremely mad and stormed up to her room. Louis followed her but none of the rest of us did. She needed space and maybe some Louis comforting. I knew better than to enter the lair of an angry female. It was now night time and I stayed up to watch the television, and also watch Peter when he walks through the door. It was getting really late and I drifted off on the sofa. I was woken up by the front door opening. Peter tried to close it as quietly as he could. I got up and walked over behind him.

'Sneaking around?' I said loudly and made him jump, he turned to face me. It was late night, or should I say early hours of the morning, what was he doing at this time? 'Where have you been, all day?' I questioned. He smiled and shrugged.

'The… City.' He rubbed the back of his neck, I rolled my eyes then noticed an assortment of red smudges on his neck. I rubbed one with my numb and noticed that it smudged off onto my thumb.

'Lipstick?' I hissed. Why the hell did he have lipstick on his… he wouldn't have!

'Me and the guys met some fans and...' He looked down and shrugged. I was really very angry with him, I knew he could be stupid but not like this.

'You can't kiss other girls when you have one!' I tried keeping my voice down, I did not want Darcie woken up and come downstairs to see Peter covered in another girls lipstick.

'Nibs, calm down. It's fine Lance said-'

'He said what? Oh yes, it's perfectly fine to kiss other girls who mean nothing to you, yet neglect the one that means the most!' I shook my head.

'No! No, he said that fans needed to love me and to let them! So I did. Besides I didn't kiss _any_ of them back I swear!' He pleaded for me to accept what he did was right. 'Nibs it's fine.'

'It's not fine Peter. It's unfair.' I uttered at him as I crossed my arms. 'You've cheated on Darcie.'

'It's not cheating! It would have been cheating if I kissed them back!' He said. I still was disappointed in him.

'She's gonna be really upset.' I shook my head thinking of the thought. She'd be heart broken, she loves Peter a lot.

'Don't tell her! Please! I don't want to lose her…' He begged.

'Then start appreciating her more, and no more of this!' I pointed to the lipstick stains on his neck. He nodded with a sorry look in his eyes, I sighed. 'Go wash that off before she sees.' I headed upstairs to bed and he went quietly into the bathroom.

Peter POV

I felt guilty as I went to bed. I washed off the lipstick from my neck and then put a shirt and shorts on as I climbed into bed. Was it really cheating? Lance said it was only fans showing they loved me. I didn't kiss back, I just took it from them. I needed to make it up to her somehow, I did really care about her. I drifted off into a dreamless sleep after restless thoughts.

I woke up early. I was meant to be meeting Lance and that lot this morning again. But, truthfully, I felt so guilty about all this Darcie business I had to spend time with her. I got changed into a t-shirt and jeans and headed downstairs. It was early and Darcie was not awake yet. I got myself breakfast and also left a glass of orange juice out for her. A while later I heard light footsteps coming down the stairs. Darcie entered the kitchen in her navy blue dress. She looked at me and glared slightly, I smiled at her.

'Hey, you're looking lovely!' I complimented, hoping she would melt. No, she just scowled. 'I got you a glass of orange juice.' I pushed it towards her. She took it and sat in the front room. I followed her like a lost puppy. I sat by her side and put my arm around her. 'Darcie…' I sighed as she pushed it away. She put her drink down on the coffee table.

'Don't you "Darcie" me! You know what you've done!' She yelled. I looked down. 'Why would you lie? Why would you pretend we weren't together?' Oh great, now I had to make up an excuse.

'It just… It slipped my mind. I was excited to meet new people and really, it never came up in conversation.' She gave me a disbelieving look. 'It was also precautionary.'

'Precautionary?' She questioned. Right time to look like I was protecting her.

'Yeah, what if these guys were bad? What if they were trying to hurt you? Or hurt all of us?' She looked down, I hoped it worked. I didn't like lying to her, but I had to, to get her to stay. I needed to lay on the charm for her to forgive me. 'Like I said before, it will always be us together, me and you.' She smiled slightly. I brought myself closer to her and carefully placed my lips on hers. To my relief she kissed back. I pulled away and looked in her brown eyes. 'Am I forgiven?' I pouted.

'I guess.' She smiled and I wrapped my arms around her.

'Shall we walk to school together?' I asked her and she nodded.

My first lesson was sports, I had walked Darcie to class so I was a little late. I went to the sports field and walked away from the games again, I then saw Lance and the guys coming over to me. Oh darn, I missed meeting them because I needed to make up with Darcie. Lance smiled as he walked closer.

'I thought we were going to meet up again this morning?' Lance questioned.

'Yeah, about that, I…' I looked at them and thought again to myself, _pirate fighter, pirate fighter._ 'I overslept. Being out late last night in the City and all.' I shrugged and Lance nodded.

'Yeah, those fans sure do love you!' Rex laughed, I laughed too a bit uneasily.

'Yeah, um, Lance? Nibs said Darcie wouldn't like what happened.' I said.

'Peter it was harmless fun. Don't revolve your life around pleasing her. Anyway, she doesn't have to know.' He nudged me.

'Yeah I guess so.' I mumbled.

'Well, after sports should we head out to the City?' Lance suggested. I looked down slightly, I was meant to be making it up to Darcie. Will must have spotted the concern on my face.

'Why don't we have a day in school? We're already here.' Will said.

'No, look we don't have to go to the City, we could go-' Lance began but I stopped him quickly.

'No, school sounds a good idea. There's more to fighting pirates than just amazing skills. You need knowledge.' I said trying to cover up the fact I really just wanted to stay in school so I wouldn't upset Darcie further. Lance looked a bit annoyed that I'd chosen Will's decision over his but he nodded. Sports was over and we headed back into the building. I was relieved I got to make it up to Darcie today. The City would always be there but she wouldn't. I didn't want to lose her, I had lost her so many times before I couldn't bear her leaving at her own will because I didn't care for her. I did care, a lot…


	6. Drunk

**(Sorry I haven't updated in ages! I had a writer's block! Haha, anyway exams are finally over! So hopefully more chapters more often! YAY! Thank you for being patient!)**

6

Veronica POV

I was sat in Hook's, now my, cabin. The crew had accepted me as their new Captain, since none of them had a clue what they were doing. Smee now served me, not James. Thoughts of James came into my mind frequently. The memories of him hung over me like a shadow. I had been painstakingly in love with him. We first met when he was young, around the age of 19. I knew when I first laid eyes on him, he was the one. I was an outcast; my magic was not accepted on the island. I met James when I was on the beach. I soon went aboard his ship and he welcomed me with great enthusiasm. He would always compliment how beautiful I was and I did the same for him. So many years had gone by and he had turned into a more handsome man. He promised to spend our lives together. Until one day he pulled me aside and told me something he would regret.

'_Veronica, I do love you dear, but I need to say goodbye to this pirate life. I'm to head off to London in the morning.' He said._

'_I shall go with you!' I smiled and he shook his head._

'_No, I need to be rid of my pirate life completely; you will be a constant reminder!' He spoke harshly_.

All that affection he gave over the years, the promises that I would be his forever. Lies, all of it, I meant nothing to him. I loved him so much that when I heard he had wed a worthless cow I lost it. I managed to use my magic to curse him, for everything to go wrong in his life. The curse caused that vile woman in his life to perish and sent him to Neverland on a hunt for a boy. I made sure those fairies would find the young boy, make him part of the island and James would never be rid of him. That boy was part of the curse, he was unstoppable and could not be killed without consequences. But I needed him. That little boy held great power, why waste it by killing him? Of course killing him would mean I'd have to cast someone else as heir with some magic. But his life will be spared.

Darcie POV

The Peter affection time didn't last long. We had about two days together, and at lunch he only talked to Lance and those guys. It seemed like after the two days he had done his part in trying to make it up and stopped. Weeks and weeks passed and Peter grew more distant. Yes, we lived in the same house but he hardly ever talked to us when we did see him and most of the time he was away with Lance and Co. Peter had honestly changed. He was back to City Peter Pan and not just well…Peter Pan. He was hardly ever home either, he'd come home to sleep and take a shower, that was about it, sometimes he would stay the whole night out. He would also spend a lot of his time in the City, I don't know what he would do there but City girls were going wild. I felt abandoned by him, as if none of us were good enough for him anymore. We were chucked to the side like used toys.

I was sat at home reading my book in the living room. Peter had gone out to the City as usual. I was the only one home, until the door crashed open and arrogant laughter filled the house. Peter was being held up by an irritated looking Will whilst the rest were laughing. I put my book down and went over to them. Peter had collapsed on the floor laughing, shirt undone.

'Where have you been then?' I asked firmly. Peter looked up and gave me a dreamy smile.

'It's Darcie.' He slurred as he pointed at me, he stank of rum. 'I do like you, you know…' I stared down at him in disgust.

'You're drunk.' I glared at him. What happened to the Peter who said "Rum was for pirates"?

'They did this to me!' He laughed and stumbled up over to Lance. 'Lance, let's go flying!' He told him? I couldn't believe him. Will looked like the only sober one.

'Look Eagle, we'll fly another time!' Lance stumbled out. Eagle? They've even given him a nickname.

'Peter go to bed.' Will sighed and leaned against the wall. He was clearly fed up of Peter's state.

'No Will! You're a bore! I'm a boy, I'm meant to have fun!' Peter leaned against Will and then laughed. I sighed and took Peter's arm.

'Just go to your room.' I sighed slightly.

'Will you be there?' He smirked, I hit him on the shoulder and frowned. 'Ow! I- I'll stay on… sofa…' He stumbled to the sofa in the living room and collapsed on the soft surface. I marched over to Lance, Sven and Rex.

'How could you let this happen?' I demanded. Peter should not be drunk, he even said so himself that he would hate to be drunk because he doesn't see the point of it. They all laughed a bit, they were drunk, but not as drunk as Peter.

'It was his own fault!' Sven said, I folded my arms.

'Really?' I scowled at him, they then all laughed. 'What?' I frowned in confusion.

'It wasn't Peter's fault, they put rum in his drinks when he wasn't looking.' Will sighed in annoyance at his brother, they all laughed. There was no point me shouting at them now, they wouldn't remember in the morning. I sighed again and glared at Lance who was staring.

'You need to let loose and allow Peter to have fun. He has fun with us and well you, you're dragging him down.' Lance uttered, I would slap him but as I've said, I want him to remember that.

'Get out.' I spat at Lance, him Sven and Rex went out the front door. Will lingered and looked at his feet.

'Look, I'm sorry. I told them not to.' Will pleaded, I smiled slightly.

'Will, stop apologising for others.' I laughed. 'Thanks for sort of carrying him home.'

'I could stay if you wanted me to help look after him?' Will asked, he was sweet unlike his vile brother and his friends.

'No, the guys will be home soon don't worry.' He nodded and headed for the door. I watched Will walk away and closed the door, then I turned to Peter. He was fast asleep on the sofa. I took his shoes off and carefully placed a blanket over him. 'What am I going to do with you?' I whispered and smoothed his hair.

Lance POV

Peter liked spending time with us, the plan was well into action. He was beginning to prefer us over his little team these past few weeks. Peter was incredibly naïve and it was going to be easy to manipulate his thoughts and trust. Darcie was getting angrier with him every day, it amused me to see her so jealous. Me and the guys weren't really drunk… That was only Peter. Will finally caught up with us as we were walking home.

'Lance, I know you're not drunk.' Will scoffed. I turned to face him.

'Obviously, it's just part of the plan.' I rolled my eyes, it was hard to tell me and him were even twins with how different our personalities were.

'It was so funny to see him like that!' Sven laughed, Will just shook his head.

'Yeah, but Darcie didn't like it…' Will mumbled and fiddled with his thumbs. 'And Lance you didn't have to be rude to her!' I shook my head and smiled.

'I was right, like I said she does drag him down.' I explained. 'Darcie and that team hardly ever let him go to the City, funny how he seems to love it when we're there with him…'

'And the City really like us, because we bring him there!' Rex pointed out and I nodded.

'See Will? He's much better off with us in this little plan.' I put my arm around Will's shoulder. 'The City see us as Peter's team now. Think about the end results of this we're going to get.' I thought for a bit. '_She_ is going to help us.'

'I don't like that woman…' Will muttered, I sighed.

'She is going to play a big part in this, so love her or hate her, we _need_ her.' I pushed Will slightly and began walking home again. I was fed up of him, he was weak and never had any fun. I'm surprised he hasn't ruined this plan already.


	7. Fights of the Emotional Kind

**(Again, I am terribly sorry for not updating in a while! I was on holiday and I was a little bit stuck on ideas! You are free to hit me with a book on my head haha! Anyway let us continue! Thank you for your patience!)**

7

Peter POV

'WAKE UP!' Nibs yelled in my ear. I groaned and clutched my head. I had the worst headache ever. I slowly opened my eyes to see Nibs smirking at me. 'Aw, did someone have too much to drink last night?'

'Ugh, go away. I have a headache.' I couldn't exactly remember the night before. I was out in the City and then, my mind went blank. I got up groggily and rubbed my eyes. 'Mm, what happened?'

'You got drunk, those little friends of yours spiked your drinks!' Nibs said, I laughed slightly. Those guys were seriously crazy! Fun but crazy, they made me laugh.

'Oh yeah.' I laughed. 'That was fun!'

'No, it was not. They aren't good for you ok?' Nibs retorted. He was so cold towards anyone I like. He doesn't know me and what I want!

'Don't tell me what's good for me and what's not! You don't know me Nibs.' I snapped.

'_I _don't know _you?_ You really are such an idiot Peter! I was the one who told you I hated Josiah, and how horrible he was, _you_ didn't believe me. I thought from previous experiences you would have learned to trust me, evidently I was wrong!' He spat, I clenched my fists. How _dare_ he talk to me like that?

'_Don't_ tell me what to do! You're always saying how you're right and yes you can be _but_ let us not forget how you trusted Vincent! You do _not _understand me! And _never_ call me an idiot, _ever._' He was really starting to anger me.

'I can tell you not to do something stupid! You have practically abandoned us for your new friends who are _using_ you. And let me tell you, they are so damn rude to us.' He said and I shook my head in disbelief. 'You don't believe me? Ask your new best friend Lance. He _hates_ us, especially Darcie. Is that why you didn't tell him you two were together? Because you didn't want to embarrass yourself?'

'No! That's not it!' I yelled.

'What was it then? You didn't want to come across soft?' He smirked spitefully, I didn't say anything. He laughed in triumph because he knew he was right. 'They've turned you into a brat Peter!' I lunged at him and tackled him to the ground. He pushed me off him and punched me in the chest, I yelled in pain. I kicked him in the side and he grabbed his side cursing. He went back for another punch but I dodged it and his fist collided with the hard floor, making his knuckles bleed. He grabbed me by my shirt and bashed my head against the floor, my head drew blood.

'What the hell is going on?' Louis shouted. 'What are you doing?'

'He insulted me!' I yelled pointing at Nibs. Nibs picked himself up off the floor.

'Peter you're a spoilt brat who doesn't care for us.' Nibs spat, I clenched my fist and went for another punch but Louis pulled me back.

'Well, I would say I still do but you don't treat me with _respect_ and the other guys do!' I shouted at Nibs.

'They kiss your ass!' Nibs screamed. 'They are _just_ like Josiah!' I went for another lunge but Louis dragged me back.

'Get out of the house Nibs! Get out of _my _house!' I yelled, locked in Louis' tight grip.

'Oh! _Your_ house? Of course, the City gave it to you! How _kind_ of them!' He spat before walking out the door and slamming it, hard.

'I hate him! I hate him!' I shouted as Louis released me from his grip. I flopped down on the sofa.

'He is right though, he put it in a spiteful way but he's right.' Louis said and folded his arms. I looked up in his direction.

'What do you mean?' I questioned. Why are they all turning on me?

'Well, they got you drunk for starters. You're hardly ever home and you don't exactly talk to us.' Louis sighed, I narrowed my eyes disbelievingly. 'See? Your attitude has changed, they have changed you. The only decent one is Will, Lance is the worst he is vile.'

'No he isn't! He's great and actually _knows_ how to have a good time. I swear you're just like a grown up Louis.' I shook my head at him.

'Don't act as if you know everything ok, because you don't.' Louis frowned.

'Lighten up! Or I'll-' I began, he was annoying me.

'Or you'll what? Throw me out like Nibs?' He said before opening the front door and leaving. I sighed, they were all out to get me today.

Darcie POV

I walked down the stairs when all the shouting was over. I saw Peter on the sofa running his fingers through his brown waves. They must have had a fight and I didn't want to be part of it, but if I had to take sides it would be Nibs at this moment. I tried to creep past as quietly as I could into the kitchen but the floorboard creaked slightly causing Peter to turn his head. 'Darcie?' Dammit. I ignored him and continued into the kitchen, he followed me like a lost puppy. 'Talk to me.' He groaned.

'There's not much to say really is there?' I muttered. He brought himself closer to me, making his innocent face and I scowled back.

'Babes, don't be like those guys…' He chuckled. I folded my arms and frowned harder.

'Babes? That's what you say to City girls, you know I hate that phrase. What if I agree with those guys?' He knew I despised that word.

'Don't you get all huffy with me too.' He sighed and looked down.

'I'm allowed to, you came home drunk and you're not mad at Lance?' I shook my head.

'No he was just joking. I don't see your problem with Lance, he's-'

'Vile, nasty, mean, horrible, arrogant? I could go on.' I smirked at him.

'If you got to know him then-'

'I _have_ got to know him. Trust me, he is not good for you.' I sighed.

'Why does everyone say that? Well, maybe Lance is right, maybe you guys aren't good for me.' What was he saying, I couldn't believe him. 'You guys hold me back! Tell me what's right and wrong _all_ the time.'

'That's called keeping you grounded!' I shouted slightly, he was infuriating me. His words began to sink in more and more and hurt began to build. 'Not good for you? Or not good enough?' I whispered.

'Of course you're good enough! Lance just said that you guys drag me down and it's true! You are just jealous of them, I'm allowed to have new friends I'm Peter Pan, I do what I want.' He said arrogantly, not cheek, arrogance. 'You should respect me more.'

'You sound just like Vincent.' I remarked, I don't care if it sounded spiteful, it's true. I could see the hurt in his face and then anger.

'How _dare_ you even say that? Vincent was bad, I'm good I help people.' He yelled, we had never been at each other's throats like this before and his anger did slightly… scare me?

'I can say what I like, _I'm Darcie_!' I mocked him. 'Go to the City, you seem happier there.' I snapped.

'Maybe I will! I'm practically _smothered_ in kiss-' He suddenly shut his mouth and looked down. He said kiss, he was about to say kisses…

'Kisses?' I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

'I didn't, I meant praises…' He mumbled and twiddled his thumbs not daring to make eye contact.

'Look me in the eyes and say that you haven't kissed any girl other than me since we have been together.' I stared into his big brown eyes and they glistened. He suddenly broke eye contact.

'They were City girls… The kisses meant nothing.' He uttered solemnly, I pushed the lump in my throat that had formed back down. I felt cheated, he was playing a game. I turned towards the door not wanting to look at him. 'No! Darcie please! I made a mistake, I love you.'

'Don't say that… Don't say you love me. If you did you would _never_ have done that.' I choked out fighting the tears away.

'I love you, I do! Like I said it will always be us together. We've been through too much. You're the Duchess of Neverland still… Remember?' He smiled, I remembered so clearly that night at the secret lagoon, and that's what made it hurt even more.

'No, I'm not. I'm not because we are no longer together. I had a good life before I met you and I can continue that way.' I could tell he was so hurt, hurt turned to him being enraged.

'Leave me then! Leave me just like Wendy did! Like mother like daughter…' He bitterly spoke and I turned to the door.

'Good bye.' I closed the door behind me and finally the tears were allowed to fall.


	8. Moving Out

8

Nibs POV

I hate him. He has turned vile and just as he was before in the City. If only I could do what we did to Josiah to Lance I'd be happy. I don't care if I sound harsh, I'm a harsh person and revenge is sweet. I had been pacing for a while trying to calm down to go collect my stuff from the house. I was not staying there any longer and it was clear Peter didn't want me to stay either. I'd stay somewhere else, my old house probably. It wasn't much of a house, one bedroom and no upstairs. My pacing only made me angrier, thoughts of wanting to punch Peter again and again ran through my mind constantly. I slumped against a tree and took in the breeze, trying to compose myself to collect my stuff. I started to walk back towards the house out of the woods until a small figure ran past me, no, the small figure was Darcie. I ran back into the woods after her, I was a lot faster than her and caught her in my arms. She was crying, well sobbing. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her hair was a mess. 'What's wrong?' I said as I held her struggling body tightly in my arms.

'Let go of me Nibs!' She shouted through sobs.

'No, not until you tell me why you look like a drowned kitten.' I smirked and she tried to catch her breath from crying.

'He… is a…' She gasped in her tears. I pulled her down with me as I sat on the ground.

'Deep breaths, what happened?' I soothed, yeah I could show my soft side when needed.

'Peter, he is… a… vile, arrogant, pathetic excuse for a person!' She sobbed more, jeez how many tears can a girl produce?

'Yeah, you got that right. What did he do?' I said as I put my arm around her.

'We aren't good for him apparently and-' She stopped and looked down as more tears fell. I was growing impatient she kept stopping to cry, I had to be nice though she was really upset. '…he basically loves the City girls as he's cheated with them.' Oh god… She found out.

'I should have told you, I saw him one evening coming in with lipstick marks on him, I told him not to do it. I should have told you as soon as I found out, I guess I was just trying to avoid this.' I gestured to her tear stained cheeks.

'I guess I can't be mad with you.' She sighed. 'You just didn't want me hurt.'

'Yeah but I still should have told you. So, you guys aren't-' I began until she shook her head.

'No, we're not and I don't know where to go. I guess back to Lara's.' She breathed wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

'You can stay at my place, I'm not going back. It's pretty small but, it's still a place.' I offered.

'Yeah that would be great, Nibs?' She said and I looked at her, she hugged me and I hugged her back. Why was I ever mean to her? I rested my chin on her head.

'I need to get my stuff from the house, I'll pack you a bag of some of your things.' I pulled away from the hug and got up. 'Stay here, I'll be right back.' Poor Darcie, she's pretty cut up about this. I walked back to the house, to be honest I was a bit more pissed off with him now, being vile to her now. I reached the door, I took a deep breath before turning the handle. I walked, head held high, into the house. To my utter displeasure Lance and those guys were in the front room with Peter.

'Well, if it isn't the ignoramus.' Lance spat and I laughed at his petty insult.

'What are you doing back here?' Peter glared.

'Getting my stuff, I'm moving out.' I said looking down at him.

'At least you won't have to have that oaf around anymore.' Lance remarked.

'Oh Lance, your measly insults mean nothing to me.' I smiled and walked up to my room. I got all the stuff I needed into two big bags and then I walked to Darcie's room. I got some of her stuff, clothes and stuff like that, I didn't know how long she was staying but I could always come back. I left a note for Louis in his room, Curly and Tootles were out today so they missed the drama. I made my way back downstairs and they all looked my way. 'I'm out.'

'Good riddance.' That Rex kid sneered.

'Numskull…' Sven the scrawny git said. I gave them the V's and walked out the door slamming it so hard that the glass window on it shattered.

'Nibs!' Peter roared, I laughed and quickly legged it back to Darcie who was waiting in the forest.

Peter POV

I was mad. I'm glad Nibs is out now, he's a pain with a bad temper. I was furious with everyone except Lance and the gang. Nibs for being a jerk, Darcie for leaving me, Louis for taking their side and Curly and Tootles for… Well, they will take their side too. Nibs shattered the window on the door, I kicked the glass on the floor. 'I hate him.' I yelled.

'You're rid of him now. Will, clean up the glass.' Lance pointed at the mess on the floor. Will reluctantly got up and swept up the glass as I sat over by Lance. 'Darcie is out too now I guess.'

'Yeah, she is.' I sighed, it hurt being rejected again. Why was I not good enough for her? I'm Peter Pan, that itself should be all she needs. Rex and Sven went upstairs to see if Nibs left anything, Will finished sweeping the floor and sat down again.

'Well we saw something before we came over.' Lance shrugged. What was he on about?

'What do you mean?' I asked looking at him.

'Well, we heard the commotion of Nibs storming out so we watched him to see if he would try to hurt or destroy anything. Instead we found him and Darcie. He was getting pretty cosy with her.' Lance raised his eyebrows. Rex walked back downstairs.

'Nothing really. Except some books.' Rex sighed and I nodded. 'Oh, you told him about Nibs and Darcie?' Lance nodded, Nibs was already making moves on her? No, maybe it was a misunderstanding…

'Can you guys watch Nibs? See if he does anything else?' I asked, they could report back to me anything strange going on between Nibs and Darcie.

'Of course!' Lance smiled at me. Darcie would come back to me surely… We had a small fight before and she came back. Maybe Darcie could come back and then Lance and the guys can be part of my team. She had to come back for shelter or at least her belongings. I'm angry she left but, I'd like her back. She belongs with me, Wendy basically gave her to me, and doesn't that make her mine? My thoughts were interrupted by Sven running down the stairs.

'Peter, Nibs left a note on Louis' bed!' Sven smirked.

'What did it say?' I frowned slightly and Sven smiled.

'Darcie is staying with Nibs, at his place.' I couldn't believe it, Nibs is taking her from me! I let out a small growl and threw my hands to my head.

'Well think of it this way Peter, you can keep watch on both of them.' Lance suggested. I perked my head up, not such a bad idea. Not a bad idea _at all_.


	9. Vincent's Date

9

Darcie POV

I had been living with Nibs for just over a week, I offered to sleep on his sofa which was surprisingly comfy. Louis, Curly and Tootles still stayed home but avoided Peter. They said Peter was out most of the time so I could go back but, I'd rather stay with Nibs, away from Peter completely. Peter wasn't in school either the past week but it was weird, one of Lance's gang was in school… One day it would be Sven, then Rex or sometimes Will. I didn't speak to people about Peter, I just tried to ignore it. I just stuck with Louis, Nibs, Curly and Tootles.

Nibs' house was a bit more in the centre of the homelands than our old home. I would sit in the centre of the homelands reading normally as Nibs would watch TV where I wanted to get my reading done. I guess books were a sort of escape from it all. I was sat on a cold stone wall with my nose in a book one day. I glanced up and saw Peter strut by, I quickly looked down and hid my face, not wanting an encounter with him. He didn't notice luckily but someone else did.

'So it _is_ true.' A sense of joy was in a cold tone as the words dripped from their mouth. I looked up to the familiar light eyes. 'Hello Bambi.' Vincent smirked and I looked away. 'Aw don't be that way.'

'Vincent why are you here?' I sighed, I thought he was in London… for good. He was still the same age just a bit closer to seventeen, his jaw more defined. His brown hair swept up a bit more and he was still handsome but he was _still_ not Peter.

'Well, I heard someone is not with Peter anymore correct?' He smiled. How did he know? 'My fairy told me.' He smirked, it was as if he had read the confused look on my face. I instantly knew why he was here. He was back for me now Peter was out the way. 'The little V bracelet is still yours, so is my heart.' He chuckled.

'Ugh.' I went to walk away before he caught my arm.

'Come on, Peter is a jerk.' He groaned and I scowled at him.

'Oh, you're not? You tried to kill me and you kidnapped me.' I cried out trying to get it in his thick skull.

'Yes, that was seriously wrong of me, I apologise. I have changed. Please let me take you out, one dinner at least.' He was seriously not giving up.

'Fine!' I groaned and he released his hold on my arm.

'Excellent, meet you here, six o clock.' He said whilst walking away. Honestly what did I just agree to?

It was later that evening and I was waiting by the wall. I didn't try hard with my outfit just a subtle black blouse and skinny jeans. Vincent soon met me in one of his suits and he was holding a red rose. He twirled it in his fingers before giving it to me. 'Thanks.' I mumbled.

'You look gorgeous.' He said whilst sliding his arm around my waist and leading us off. He had the same tight grip on me, I wasn't going to run away so there was no need.

'Where are we going?' I asked avoiding the silence.

'Dinner in the City.' He smiled at me. 'I wanted the best for you, Bambi.' We eventually walked into the City and up the pristine streets. We were in the central part of the City, which is the most expensive part. I felt sick at what I saw. Peter and Lance's crew just across the street from us, of course they would be in the City. I hoped Vincent wouldn't see them, I hoped Peter wouldn't see me. 'Is that Peter?' Vincent scoffed.

'No, I don't think so.' I said quickly whilst trying to pull the other way, Vincent turned to look at me.

'It is.' He gave a wide grin. 'Oh this is perfect!' I tried to walk on but Vincent caught me by my waist in a vice grip and dragged me towards them. 'Let's go say hi.'

'Vincent, no!' I pleaded with him. But he only laughed at me, he was practically carrying me over.

'Peter! What a surprise!' Vincent cooed to him, Peter scowled at him then noticed me attached to Vincent's hip. 'Look who I have.' He chuckled. Peter's jaw clenched and his fists curled into balls.

'Let. Her. Go.' He glowered. Peter got the wrong idea. Peter thought I had been kidnapped. No this was far worse, I was out with Vincent…to dinner.

'Oh no Peter, you have this all wrong, you see we are on a date.' Vincent replied smugly. Hurt covered Peter's face and I shook my head.

'No, Peter, not that sort of date.' I tried to explain but it was useless.

'Bambi you accepted a rose, which is a romantic gesture.' Vincent sneered, Peter looked angry but he didn't watch Vincent and me, he looked away.

'Darcie, please can I talk to you?' Peter said softly. I don't care how angry I was at him, I wanted to be away from Vincent. I so desperately tried to say yes.

'Sorry Peter, we have reservations.' Vincent called as he pulled us away before I could answer. I dared not look back at Peter.

'Why would you do that?' I hissed at Vincent and he gave a light laugh.

'To make him jealous. Finally I have something better than he does.' Vincent smiled.

'So what is this dinner then? You actually caring about me or trying to make him jealous?' I retorted and managed to get out of his grip.

'I won't lie to you, it's both really.' I glared at him and tossed the rose at his feet. I marched away from him as he called after me and followed. 'Darcie! We still need this date!' I began to make my way out of the City and unfortunately Vincent caught up. He stepped in front of me, blocking my way and folded his arms.

'Get out of my way.' I stated bluntly and he shook his head.

'No! I want my date.' I went to push past but he grabbed my shoulders firmly. 'You _will_ come on this date even if I have to drag you there.' He growled. Same possessive Vincent. He tried pulling me back but I shouted at him to let go.

'Vincent, get off her.' A voice in the shadows said. Vincent turned his head to see who it was. I looked at Vincent's face that now had a look of worry and he suddenly released his hold. 'I scare you Vincent.'

'No, I know you're violent.' He spat. 'It was a date, I wasn't going to hurt her… You're still so protective of her.'

'Leave now.' He said and Vincent hesitated but then glided away from me. 'Let's go.' Nibs said to me.

Nibs POV

We were nearly back at my place, we hadn't spoken the whole way back. We had just about got to the door. 'What _were_ you thinking? It's Vincent, he's not good.' She looked down slightly. 'It was lucky I was there, what would have happened if I wasn't?' I was lecturing a bit but she should know better.

'We saw Peter…' She barely whispered, I swallowed. She didn't look me in the eye or anything.

'Did- did he see you and…?' I began and she nodded.

'Yes, Vincent was a jerk about it.' She sighed. I didn't ask what he did, knowing Vincent he probably pranced over to Peter and bragged about being out with Darcie. It must have been horrible for her to see Peter when she was with Vincent. 'He hates me.' I pulled her in for another hug. I need to stop these hugs or I'll turn too soft.

'No, he'll cool off, realise what an idiot he's been and apologise.' I sighed. It may take a while but Peter comes round one way or another. Not exactly apologising if he has embarrassed himself greatly. After a long hug we went inside and she fell asleep on the sofa whilst I watched TV. An hour or so later there was a knock at the door. I tucked the blanket over Darcie's arm where it had fell and walked over to the door. I opened the door to reveal Louis. 'Louis.' I said, why was he here? Had something happened?

'Nibs, we have to talk.' Louis said, I nodded and let him in. He looked at Darcie asleep and smiled. 'Shall we go to another room so we don't wake her?' Louis suggested and I led him to my room.

'What's this about?' I asked and he sighed.

'Peter came home livid. He has been mad since you guys left. Seeing Darcie and Vincent made him furious.' Louis explained. 'Lance and that are moving in.'

'What?' Now I was furious, how dare they move in. He hardly knows them. 'Where will they move into?'

'Peter said your room and then we have the basement place downstairs that can be a room.' He shrugged and looked down.

'And Darcie's room.' I mumbled but Louis looked back at me.

'About her. Peter is fuming about Vincent obviously but he's been getting the wrong idea her being here.' Louis said, what did Peter think? 'He doesn't like her being here with you and wants her back.'

'What's wrong with me?' I asked and frowned.

'I don't know, maybe it's about the fight you had but he doesn't like it.' He sighed, why was Darcie being here such a big problem? She is safe here. 'How is she anyway? After the whole Vincent thing?' Louis was concerned about her. He was like her brother and he missed her even though he saw her at school.

'She's fine.' I gave him a reassuring smile. He nodded and walked to the front room, he gazed at her sleeping and smiled.

'I know she's ok with you. I should head back really.' He cocked his thumb at the door and I nodded. 'See you at school I guess.' He smiled. I let him out the door and watched him walk away into the night. Something moved in the plants by my place, or should I say someone. Before I could beat the daylight out of him Sven ran in the same direction as Louis. He was spying on me, for Peter most likely. I went back inside and slumped down on my bed as I put my head in my hands.


	10. Banishing Nibs

10

Peter POV

I loathed Vincent. She didn't even look back at me. That look she gave with her eyes for me to help her, it didn't happen this time. I was humiliated and livid she'd choose him over me and I went home as fast as I could, Lance and that followed. Lance told Sven to stay and watch Darcie. I stormed home and paced the living room in anger, cursing, and the same feeling of heartbreak washed over me. 'How could she? It's Vincent! Evil, slimy Vincent and she was out with him!' I yelled. I noticed Louis in the kitchen, Lance, Rex and Will were with me in the living room.

'She is not worth getting upset over.' Lance comforted. But she was though, she'd rather be with Vincent, what does that say about how she feels about me? I sighed and looked down. 'Look, we'll be moving in soon and we'll pack all her stuff away-'

'No. Nibs' room will be cleared out. Darcie is coming back. I want her back here, I don't like her being with Nibs. Her room stays put.' I growled. I hated Nibs so much, I had, had fights with him before but not to this extent. I noticed Louis slip out the front door, where was he going…? I muttered to Lance angrily, my blood was boiling. Darcie was not Vincent's, or Nibs', she was mine. Lance kept telling me to rise above this as I was better than any of them. Everything I had ever done for her, for them, meant nothing now. Me and Darcie went through so much, and now she's just seemed to have forgotten it all. A while later Louis crept through the door again. 'Where have you been?' I snapped at him and he shrugged.

'Just for a walk, jeez.' He mumbled before running upstairs. He was up to something. Maybe he went to see Darcie or Nibs. Shortly afterwards Sven came running in, panting, he must have ran all the way home, his face blotchy and red.

'What happened to you?' Rex chuckled. I looked at him and folded my arms. I gestured for all of us to go in the kitchen.

'Keep your voice down I don't want Louis, Curly or Tootles hearing this.' I said and closed the kitchen door. 'What happened then?'

'Well, I watched Darcie, I had to keep my distance otherwise they would have seen. Her and this Vincent after you guys left she seemed angry at him and she moved away from him. Then they shouted and she threw the rose to his feet and walked away. He chased after her and tried to force her back to the City because she was leaving. She yelled at him to let go and then he suddenly stopped, I couldn't hear anything as I was far away but Nibs made Vincent leave and took Darcie home, well back to his house. He asked why she went with Vincent and she couldn't answer, then-' He paused and looked at Lance. He looked down and continued. 'Nibs told Darcie not to come back home with you. They cuddled for a bit and then went inside. Louis then arrived and I think he was telling Nibs about you and what's been going on. Then Louis walked out and Nibs… He saw me! So I ran home.' I know what Nibs is doing. Keeping her to himself.

'How dare he! She is not his!' I exclaimed. 'I need to do something about him…' I trailed off thinking.

'If he's going to act the part of a bad guy then maybe you should _treat_ him as a bad guy.' Lance smirked and I looked at him in thought. I knew _exactly _what I was going to do with Nibs…

Darcie POV

My eyes fluttered open and I remembered the night before. I groaned and pulled the blanket off me, I was still in the same outfit. I cringed as I remembered Vincent last night, ugh, how could I have been such an idiot? I put on a plain baggy t shirt, changing out of my blouse and groomed my fingers through my tangled hair. I looked at the time and it was mid-morning, I sighed and stretched my arms, no doubt Nibs was still asleep. I went to go get a drink but I nearly dropped the glass as a pound at the door made me jump. The banging on the door continued, getting increasingly louder. Nibs opened his bedroom door and groaned as he rubbed his neck.

'Nibs open the door!' The roar belonged to Peter. He motioned for me to be quiet and I stood there silently. Peter sounded angry, I didn't know what he was here for but considering the events that happened last night, it couldn't be good. 'I will break this door down!' Nibs sighed in frustration and went over to the door. He turned the handle and swung the door open, revealing an enraged Peter being backed up by Lance and his posse. Peter entered through the door frame and the others followed.

'No all of you out, Peter what do you want?' Nibs murmured, yawning slightly as he was still tired from his lie in.

'I need to talk to you. Darcie go home.' Peter said and I was taken aback by his abrupt manner. I shook my head.

'No, I don't have a proper home.' I spoke back to Peter.

'Yes, you do. My house, _our_ home, just go back and we'll talk later ok?' Peter smiled slightly, a fake smile, his fake smile he gave to City girls when he wanted something. I shook my head again.

'No, I'm staying right here.' Standing up to Peter was the worst thing I could do. He hated being made to feel inferior. He blinked a few times as if he could not quite believe it.

'Go home now.' He uttered through gritted teeth.

'Peter, she is not your property, you can't make her!' Nibs yelled, his patience wearing.

'Yeah, and she's not yours either!' Peter shouted back. I was _no-ones_, not his and of course not Nibs', what was he on about?

'You are an idiot Peter! I am her friend, just because I let her stay here doesn't mean I like her as anything more!' Nibs spat at him. 'Just get on with what you came here for.'

'Very well,' Peter began 'Nibs, I hear by banish you to the outer parts of the island. If you are sighted in the homelands, the City, Natives camp, or out of the woods this will be seen as a threat to inhabitants and the penalty may result in fatal injury or death.' Nibs glowered at him.

'You can't do that! He's your friend!' I exclaimed. Nibs' being banished was unjust. He had done nothing wrong. 'Where will he go?'

'There are some empty huts in the outer lands of the island, he can stay there.' Lance said. I glared at Lance, if only the dagger eyes I was shooting him were actual daggers.

'Darcie, go back with them.' Nibs sighed, why should I? 'Tell the guys _everything_ from your point of view. The _correct_ view.' I didn't want to leave Nibs. 'I shall leave as soon as I have collected my belongings, _your highness!_' Nibs sneered at Peter and departed to his room to pack up his stuff.

Nibs had now left, well, his official banishment had begun. It was likely I would never see him again, or not for a long time. I trailed at the back on the way "home", Peter and Lance talking upfront. I hung my head low, I didn't want to talk to anyone. 'I'm sorry, I am really.' Will talked quietly to me at the back.

'He didn't do anything, I don't understand.' I sighed solemnly.

'I know…' Will mumbled, I looked at him but he looked away and walked towards the front a bit more, lingering behind Lance. I was carrying my few belongings I had at Nibs' place with me back, I saw the familiar house in front of me, but it didn't feel like home at all. Peter opened the front door and I huffed, I just hoped Louis, Curly or Tootles were in. I walked in the house and tried to sneak upstairs.

'Darcie, I want to talk to you.' Peter said as I put my foot on the first step.

'Ugh, I want, I want, I want.' I mocked and rolled my eyes.

'You can't talk to Peter Pan like that.' Lance ordered as if Peter was a member of the royal family. I don't know who Lance thinks he was either, talking to _me_ like that.

'I can speak to him however I like. He has annoyed me greatly, now if you don't mind I will _excuse_ myself from your presence and depart to my sleeping chambers.' I mimicked a posh accent and again attempted to go back upstairs.

'What were your intentions with Vincent?' Peter asked and folded his arms. 'I want to know what the _hell_ you were thinking.'

'Maybe I felt lonely, or I just wanted him to go away, that's how Vincent works. Give him what he wants and he leaves you alone.' I stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'Besides you can't tell me who I go out with, we are _not_ together.'

'We are! I mean, we can be…' Peter almost pleaded, _almost_ as he couldn't hurt his pride in front of his new friends. I turned to face him and shook my head. He looked utterly humiliated that he was rejected, again. 'Is this because of Nibs?'

'No, it's because you're a jerk! And on the subject of Nibs, I am so furious with you! He's your friend and you banished him for doing what? I want to know!' I yelled at him.

'He was a traitor, and all he did was brought me down!' Peter tried to make his point just. It made no sense; Peter clearly had no other reason than just pure jealousy.

'You're jealous.' I spat at him.

'I do _not_ get jealous! I am Peter-' He started in his boastful tone.

'Don't start the whole "I'm Peter Pan" excuse! I don't _want_ to stay here. Shall I tell you what I want? Nibs back, our team back and _them _out!' I pointed my finger at Lance in particular.

'Sorry but that low life, temperamental moron is gone forever, and we are staying here now. Change is good.' Lance smirked. I hated that darn smirk and with a swish of my wrist a loud smack echoed in the room as the palm of my hand collided with his cheek. Lance held his cheek, and everyone else in the room was in utter shock. A small smile appeared on Will's face, I could tell he had wanted to do that for years. My thoughts were interrupted by a shout.

'Darcie!' Peter roared and grabbed my wrist. 'You are being _ridiculous!_' He hissed.

'I'm being reasonable!' I tore out of his grip and ran upstairs where Louis, Curly and Tootles were waiting for me at the top of the stairs.


	11. Banishment For All

11

Peter POV

She took it too far. Way too far. That was a pretty powerful slap to the face. I could already see a bruise forming on his face, Lance instructed Will to get some ice for his cheek. 'Why would she do that?' I whispered to myself but Lance heard anyway. He took the ice from Will and looked at me.

'She is crazy. Can't you see it? She's turning on you Peter…' Darcie wouldn't, would she? I just needed to be a bit softer with her and she'd come crawling back. 'It's obvious there is chemistry between her and Nibs, why else would she be so angry?' The thought of her liking anyone else other than me hurt, hurt me more than anything. 'Peter, the best thing to do in my opinion is to let her go. She's just bringing you pain. Forget all about her, you'd forget her so easily…' I shook my head.

'No, I'd see her every day. Louis, Curly and Tootles would be a reminder of her too.' I sighed. I'd never be able to forget her. 'Besides, Wendy gave her to me.'

'But you gave her away when she was a baby because you thought you wouldn't be able to cope? You could let her go again, forget everything about her. You won't cope with her anger now, let her go.' Lance smiled slightly, wincing at his injury.

'Where would she go?' I mumbled, pacing the floors in thought.

'Well, you'd want her safe. I suggest the same place as Nibs, the rest of the team too. Have a new life Peter, a new adventure.' Lance tempted, I nodded. I needed a change, a fresh adventure to explore. 'No limitations with them gone, you'd be free.'

'Yeah… But she'd be with Nibs still….' I furrowed my eyebrows.

'Well, yes but so would the rest of the team, it would be hard for them to get together with more company. Anyway, you have a whole city of girls waiting for you.' I slowly nodded. Banish the whole team. I no longer needed them, they no longer needed me.

'Louis, Curly, Tootles, Darcie! Down here now!' I bellowed. Footsteps padded down the stairs. They all stood at the bottom of the stairs. Louis didn't hesitate to argue.

'Why has Nibs been banished? He's your friend, you two have known each other for ages, he's like your brother!' Louis yelled at me.

'It would be best if we left this house, found somewhere else to go. You might accuse _us_ of something we didn't do.' Curly scorned.

'You're all against me! Nibs was just… he didn't-' I stumbled on my words, thinking of a reason why I had banished him. I had a very good reason, my mind was just blank.

'You don't have a reason.' Louis smirked, I hated that he was so smug about it. 'You are so deluded Peter, I don't know what they've been saying to you but you are an idiot to believe them.' I was happy to see them go now, they _never_ gave Lance and that a chance.

'Fine, if you want to leave so badly and hate me so much! Each of you is banished to the outer parts of the island, penalty will be severe if you dare try to come back.'

'What is _wrong _with you?' Darcie hushed. 'You're banishing everyone that stands up to you!' Not true, she would have been banished a long time ago if that was so.

'Go pack your things and leave.' I said bluntly and turned away. I heard them all trudge upstairs, Louis muttering insults.

'What are you still doing here?' Rex frowned behind me, I swivelled round to see Tootles there with a smile on his face. What was he still doing down here?

'Go and pack I said.' I scowled at Tootles, but he smiled again. 'What are you doing?'

'You're joking. This is just a big prank, I figured it out.' Tootles smiled proudly that for once in his life he thought he had figured something, other than chemistry, out. But as usual he was wrong. I did feel slightly guilty for doing this to him.

'No I'm not. It's not a joke. Go pack.' I sighed.

'But… it has to be, you're not like this Peter. You're joking.' Tootles spoke quietly. I couldn't deal with him being there anymore, making me feel guilty.

'No you simpleton! Go pack and leave!' I shouted. Tootles looked hurt and he turned around quietly and crept up the stairs. I slumped down on the sofa and put my head in my hands. I sighed and thought about my fresh start. Limitless, no one to pull me down, no limits.

Veronica POV

I twirled a sword I had found on the ship in my hands, feet up on the desk in my cabin. I hadn't seen Lance in a while, but, no news is good news. He should be coming to see me soon. A knock at my door caused me to look up. 'What?' I yelled.

'Um, a young boy is here to see you, goes by the name of Lance.' Smee babbled from behind the door. I smiled and set the sword down.

'Send him in.' I called out whilst adjusting the bodice of my dress. I stood up from the desk as the door opened. I shooed Smee away when Lance had entered and Smee closed the door behind him. 'So, how's the plan? You are coming to see me because you want to know the next part…' I said sternly and he nodded quickly.

'Oh yes ma'am, everything has gone according to plan. He has banished the whole team.' Lance smirked proudly.

'I'm impressed; I thought that would be a challenge, especially with the girl.' He obviously didn't care much for her, well not anymore at least. I smiled at Lance as I saw the hand shaped bruise on his cheek. I pointed at it with my perfectly shaped, long nail. 'She did that didn't she?' Lance narrowed his eyes and nodded

'Yeah she did. Anyway, turning him against them was pretty easy. Manipulating situations and twisting the truth.' They had done a good job, Peter was now vulnerable.

'I suppose you want to know the next part of the plan?' I smiled and he nodded. 'Alright, I need you to bring Peter here. He trusts you enough to banish his team, so this will be easy. I'll talk to him, and then Neverland will be run by me, as it should. With Neverland in my hands there will be a proper hierarchy and everything will be in its rightful place.'

'Wait, Peter won't let you take control. I mean, with all due respect, but he hates pirates.' Lance frowned slightly and I sighed.

'No, he hated _Hook_. Just like me…' My blood began to simmer at the thought of James, all the trouble and pain he caused me. 'Peter will see that I am good as I, just like him, despised Hook. He won't exactly know I'm ruling Neverland, Peter will be more of a puppet.'

'When do you want us to bring him here?' Lance asked leaning on the desk slightly.

'The sooner, the better. Make it look as natural as you can, don't force him, otherwise you'll lose his trust.' I warned. 'Just _don't_ mess this up.' Lance nodded and I dismissed him from the ship. Neverland in my hands will be the greatest joy. James and I would have been good rulers of the island but he left me. Peter will be easy to persuade, if Lance and his followers can turn him against his team, then what I can manipulate Peter to do will be immense.

Darcie POV

It didn't take us long to find Nibs. It was a long walk carrying all I could, I forgot how long the island stretched. We had to go through the forest to get to the outer parts of the island. Far past the forest were abandoned little shacks. Nibs sat outside one of them, I presumed it was his. It was quite big just for him but that was a Nibs like thing to do, take the biggest. Nibs looked at us and his jaw dropped and he smirked. 'I knew he would banish you lot, but not this early though!' He slightly laughed at the idiocy of it all. Nibs then sighed. 'Bring your stuff in.' I looked around outside before stepping in. There were over a dozen banished people from previous events. Most of them were before my time, but one I did remember caught my eye. Tucker…

Tucker was known for his bad behaviour anyway. I was only 14 at the time of this, 2 years before I would reach my aging limit, but it was heard of throughout the homelands and the City. Tucker was anti-Peter and anti-City. He was avoided by most people but a watchful eye was kept on him. Tucker thought the City controlled too much, he also thought Peter was a danger to us all. He reckoned Peter would drive the pirate danger to us by fighting them for fun and the entertainment of the City. I remember walking down the hall of the school and him handing out campaign flyers against Peter and the City. Louis, at the time of course, agreed the City were too controlling and that Peter could be a threat but Louis only told that to me.

"_Peter's stupidity will kill us! Pirates will invade and we'll be forced to surrender!" Tucker said on one of his daily lectures. "Don't let the City control us! Fight back! Fight back!" He chanted._

No one thought he was mad, he wasn't mad, just passionate. I think most girls saw him as a guilty pleasure even though he was never interested. His brushed down chocolate hair was slightly scruffy and his complexion was slightly tanned making his dull green eyes bright. One day his campaigns were not enough and he decided to fight. His attempt to destroy the City and murder Peter failed. I remember all the City girls running from the sight and crying because of their worry for Peter's life. Peter was not in the City that day so he was out of danger but City guards took down Tucker. It was then decided that he was to be banished. That was the only banishment I ever saw. I looked at Tucker outside his shack talking to another guy, his green eyes then met my dark ones. I quickly looked away and followed the others inside.

'Well, Vincent was banished from the whole island if that makes you feel any better.' Nibs said and looked at me, I nodded, one less problem I had to deal with. The shack was quite big, basic, but big. Two sets of bunk beds and one single. 'Darcie you can take the single, us guys will take the bunks.' I set my belongings down and the guys went to their bunks. I sat down on the bed, it wasn't the comfiest bed in the world but it was better than nothing. I reached into my pocket and clasped my hand around the kiss Peter gave me. No matter how stupid and vile he had become, I still loved him, and I hated myself for it.


	12. Tucker

12

Peter POV

It had been about a week since they'd been banished, to tell the truth I was miserable. I never showed how sad I actually was, but inside I had a numbing pain of something missing. That something was my team, in particular Darcie. The night they left, I went up to my room and found a little note on my pillow.

_**Peter,**_

_**Good bye, quite possibly for a long, long time. **_

_**I hate you a lot, I'm not going to lie but I will love you forever, no matter how much of an idiot you are.**_

_**I don't know if you'll see this note, you may just rip it up as soon as you know it's me. But if you're still reading that means you care. **_

_**We've been through a lot and it's silly for us not to say good bye. I love you.**_

_**Darcie**_

I folded the note and put it in my pocket. I haven't gone a day without it since, my last piece of her almost. I did everything I could with the guys to get my mind off of things but no matter how many City trips or parties we went to it was never enough. Tink had been pestering me, I had forbid her to go see them and she was angry with me for banishing them. I threatened to banish her but she just stormed away, I hadn't seen her for a few days now. I was lying on my bed going over all my thoughts when there was a knock at the door. 'Yeah?' I said softly and Lance opened the door.

'Hey, what are you doing?' Lance smiled, I just shrugged.

'Not much, thinking.' I mumbled and frowned slightly.

'Well, have you heard about the new Captain on the Jolly Roger?' Lance leaned on his elbow against the wall. I looked up at him, new captain?

'No, what's his name?' I sat up, curiosity taking over me.

'He is a _she._' He laughed. 'I believe it's Captain Veronica.'

'We have to check this out, stop them before-' That familiar adrenaline coursed through me as the thought of fighting pirates whirled in my head.

'No, no, no, no! They aren't bad.' Lance smiled again, what did he mean? 'This Veronica lady is, well was, an enemy of Hook!' Hook had enemies other than me? Not surprising. 'We should still go see her! I'm sure she'd want to meet Hook's greatest enemy!'

'Um, I don't know.' I hesitated and looked down at my bed sheets.

'I just thought it would be cool, bit of an adventure, we'll find something else to do…' Lance said and turned around to leave.

'No! We'll go…' I didn't want to miss out the chance of an adventure. Lance nodded and went to tell the others. This adventure may help me forget Darcie and the team a bit more.

All five of us were standing before the Jolly Roger, it was a pretty huge ship. It was like all my memories of fighting Hook came back to thought. All my triumphs happened here, all his failures took place here. I kept a dagger under my jacket, just in case, I didn't tell them about my dagger. The ship was anchored in, practically inviting us on board, I guess they were getting supplies. I walked on deck, the guys behind me, Smee walked out of a door, leading to Hook's old cabin, whistling to himself and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me.

'Pan? What are you doing 'ere? Where's your other team?' He asked, before I could answer a woman appeared out of nowhere almost, this must be her. She was, well, beautiful. I expected her to be ugly like most pirates. Her long brown hair fell down her back and her cheekbones were sharp. It wasn't a beauty I was amazed at, more scared of. For some reason she reminded me of a poisonous yet beautiful insect, as if her bite would be fatal.

'If it isn't the famous Peter Pan!' She smiled sweetly at me. I was drawn to her almost, I knew she could be dangerous but I walked towards her as she gave her hand to shake. I shook it firmly, showing confidence, to prove I wasn't afraid. 'How about we have a conversation? I'd love to hear all about Hook's number one enemy.' Me and the guys followed her into the cabin. She took a seat behind her desk and I took a seat opposite her, the guys just stood. 'Peter, I want you to know I'm not like Hook. Pirates will give you no trouble from now on.' I nodded.

'That's good to hear.' I said and she smiled her pearly teeth at me.

'Tell me about yourself then, I want to know everything!' She pushed her hair out of her face. I didn't exactly want to tell her anything but she almost had this aura around her that made me scared, so scared that I would do as she said. I think paranoia was just taking over me a bit too much. I told her everything about me and Hook, all the events that happened and she listened intently, the guys not uttering a whisper. 'You have fun in the City now that Josiah has gone,yes?'

'Well I guess I do yes.' I nodded.

'You want people to respect you? You said you were cross that your team lost their respect to you.' She said and placed her hand under her chin.

'I…uh, yeah. I just want to be unlimited, do whatever I want. I want people to respect that, respect me.' I sighed and she laughed slightly.

'I can get you that, pretty easily.' Her mouth formed into a slight curve. 'Of course for anything to work like that you need hierarchy within the island. You will need to be on top of this hierarchy, I'll help you of course. But think about it, how will you get respect and no limitations if others don't have limits? Such as fairies, they come and go as they please, use the fairy dust when they feel like it as it is their right.' But fairies have as much free will as we do, that seems fair.

'You can't take away the fairy's rights! It would be-' I began.

'No, just…_controlling_ them a bit more. Also the City Council are high up in this to make order. The City should control homelands too. That school, that _darn_ school, is not needed. What do you even do there?' She tapped her long painted nails on the desk.

'We learn how to stay safe with um, pirates and just history things about Neverland. I think it was an Elder's idea to have a school that we could go to when we wanted.' I explained, school was to socialise as well I guess. It wasn't proper school, that would be boring.

'The City taking control of homelands as well means no school would be needed. Besides, pirates are no longer a threat.' She smiled, I nodded at her. 'Peter you'd have control over the whole island, I'd help to lift the pressures off your shoulders, you are just a boy. Not just any boy though, you're extra ordinary. You'll be at the top with my help, when you're at the top there are no limitations.' No limits at all? 'Let me help you run Neverland and you'll be free. Nothing will bring you down; no one will bring you down, a wonderful boy forever. What do you say?'

Darcie POV

A week since banishment, a whole week. I carried round the little thimble with me everywhere, which wasn't exactly far. I didn't want to let the thought of Peter go. He'd probably ripped up my letter though, he wanted to forget most likely, and I should forget him too really. I went for walks most days, try and sort my thoughts out but with nothing to do in banishment it was hard to forget Peter. I was walking through the woods beyond the banishment settlement. The trees here were much taller than the woods we used to go to back home. Wild mushrooms of all different colours grew under the shade of the trees. I sat down and picked up a bright blue mushroom in my fingers, the colour was lovely and I sat there examining it.

'Don't eat it.' A voice spoke. I looked up and saw Tucker standing against a tree. 'They give you freaky hallucinations and a killer fever.' He chuckled.

'Oh, I won't. How would you know anyway?' I frowned slightly.

'When I came here, I saw them and ate one. For at least five days I saw the most terrifying hallucinations and the fever was unbearable.' He came and sat next to me crossing his legs. He then plucked a yellow one from the ground. 'You see these? They are good, they act as an antidote for the blue ones a bit. They tend to bring the fever down.'

'Oh, you've tried this one then?' I said pointing at the yellow one.

'I've tried all of them.' He smirked.

'But, what if they are poisonous? You could be fatally ill!' I exclaimed.

'Then I'd be fatally ill. I don't care.' He laughed a bit. 'The brown ones are mostly ok, just normal really. The ones you really need to stay away from are these.' He picked a tiny, deep red one up. 'One of these destroys you inside out. Your body shuts off.'

'How'd you find that out then? Obviously you couldn't eat one.' I folded my arms.

'There used to be one more of us than there already is. He ate it because he thought it was a berry, I haven't seen any death so horrible. I saw him die the first week I got here.' He said, I looked down. 'So I started taking notes on the mushrooms and other vegetation here. Tested them myself and all. The red mushrooms are the only deadly ones.' I looked into his green eyes.

'That was very brave. I'll be sure to come to you if I ever want to eat a plant.' I laughed and so did he.

'Well, I'm Tucker.' He gave his hand out to me.

'I'm Darcie.' I shook his hand.

'Guess you know how I got here, all of Neverland does. What happened to you? You seem sweet as pie.' He laughed.

'I um, I don't know.' I shook my head and looked down.

'You don't know? What happened?' He turned a bit more to face me. I didn't know whether to tell him or not. Besides he did try to kill Peter at one point. 'Tell me, we are in the same position here.' I sighed and told him all about me and Peter, how Lance came along and turned Peter against us. I told him that we were banished because we stood up to Peter, because Peter was jealous, because of Lance. 'Peter Pan is crazy. I'm sorry he couldn't see how amazing you are.' I smiled and looked away.

'Well, thanks. At least I have a new friend in banishment.' I chuckled.

'I have to get going, because I need to make myself some food.' He laughed and we both stood up. 'But I will see you again.' He took my hand and kissed it lightly. 'Don't eat the mushrooms, Darcie.' He gave a grin and his eyes twinkled slightly before he left.


	13. Rebelling Against A Changed Peter

13

Darcie POV

A week later and Puck had snuck away to find us briefly. He told us everything that was happening. We all sat down in our shack and listened to him.

_Peter has teamed up with pirates, I seriously don't know what's gotten into him. They have this new captain and they are changing Neverland. _'What's happening? What are they changing?' I asked, Peter has officially changed. _All fairies have been stripped of their free will. We no longer have any power over the island or to ourselves. Our power just goes to the City_ _people. Fairies that refuse have had their wings ripped out._ 'Who did that to them?' Peter wouldn't have, fairies trusted him! _Lance, Rex and Sven. They give out fairy punishments but Peter doesn't know that fairies are being punished like this. The school has been closed and the City own homelands. The new captain is now head of the City Council. The Natives camps will be destroyed if they don't give up their magic and healing secrets. All the power is going to the City and Peter is helping with this! I can't stay long, they'll know I'm missing and I'll get punished. I have to go but… I just didn't know who else to tell._ Puck then left at lightning speed.

'Peter has lost his marbles.' Curly shook his head.

'How could he? This is Neverland, freedom for all. Fairies have more of a right than Peter or pirates.' Louis shouted in frustration. Nibs stood in the corner his face growing red with rage.

'I HATE THIS!' Nibs eventually screamed and slammed his fist against the wall. 'We are banished, there's nothing we can do and people need our help!'

'I picked up these before we left.' Tootles brought out a bag from his room and emptied the contents, all of our weapons from fighting pirates. We all admired them for a moment, Tootles was clever enough to collect our weapons before we left. Tootles didn't have many bright ideas but when he did they were very good. I picked up my own sword and examined it.

'We should pay Peter a visit.' I said still looking at my sword.

'But, we're banished?' Curly furrowed his eyebrows.

'Peter crosses our line, we cross his.' I said bluntly.

Crowds waited in the City, it was pretty easy to blend in. We slipped through the crowds, they were waiting for Peter to make an announcement, we came on a good day. Peter stood on the stage in the City's square. He was wearing the little crown he had worn at the celebration of Hook's death in the City. There was a beautiful woman stood behind him, in a long dress and had a pirate sword attached to her belt. People were beginning to recognise us and word was spreading. Peter eventually started telling everyone of the new changes that had been occurring, he left out the fairy punishment parts.

'Any objections will be dealt with seriously and could result in-' He rounded off his speech.

'I OBJECT!' I shouted in the loudest voice I could, all heads turned to look at me. The crowd took a step back from us.

'Darcie, you have been banished what are you doing here?' He spoke into the microphone. The crowd was silent, he could have whispered that and I would have heard him.

'This isn't fair! You're taking other's freedom away! I won't stand for it!' I yelled back at him.

'I am trying to help! Leave while you still have a chance Darcie.' He said sternly. 'Please.'

'Give the fairies their power back, open the school, leave the Natives alone and stop making the City rule everything. Then maybe we'll go.' I growled harshly. The lady behind him took the microphone from Peter and pushed him back slightly.

'You're a scheming, devilish little wench Darcie. You refused your chance to leave and now you get your punishment.' She spat into the microphone. 'Orders from Captain Veronica, Lance, Rex, Sven and Will, seize them.' Captain? _Her? _Time to get out of here, I saw them making their way through the crowd to get us, Will looked regretful for having to do this.

'Oh, sh- sugar, RUN!' I told the guys and we pushed through the crowd, City members who wanted to impress Peter and work their way up tried to get us. I fought people off and all the guys were in front of me running, at least I could see them. I was nearly out of the crowd when Rex caught me. I struggled in his grip. 'NO!' I screamed at him.

'I've got her!' He yelled triumphantly. That was it, I stamped on his foot and he loosened his grip slightly, I ducked away, whisked out my sword and pointed it at Rex and the crowd.

'I have a sword!' I shouted, backing up with my weapon. None of the City members dared to come near me. I managed to catch up with the guys and we ran, we ran all the way back to banishment. We were in serious trouble now.

Peter POV

'Threatening people now, she's turned.' Lance said as they came back out of the crowds. The crowds were scared and were waiting for someone to settle the disruption. It felt like I had lost her forever, she wouldn't love me now. She hated me, it was clear. Veronica still had the microphone.

'We are issuing a reward, if she comes here again, if any of them do, capture for them alive will be generously paid.' She said. 'Now you may be dismissed.' Veronica put the microphone down. I walked off stage and sighed. A bit of guilt started to kick in, and I realised how much I missed her. The terror that struck in my heart when I thought I wouldn't see her again, the joy she gave me and all the emptiness she filled. I had been so stupid to my team really, I can't even think of an excuse why. Veronica saw me, I must have been showing my emotions on my face as she strutted up to me.

'You will not see that girl again. She is bad news now, they all are, understand?' She soothed and I nodded solemnly, I wanted to see her again, so badly. Veronica brushed my hair out of my eyes and smiled. 'What's wrong?'

'Is this right? Am I doing the right thing?' I questioned, all this guilt piling up inside me was beginning to get overwhelming. I didn't understand why I felt so guilty, my mind was clouded.

'Of course it is! What you're doing is good.' She breathed, I shrugged a bit.

'I'm starting to regret it, like, I can't remember accepting to do this.' When _did_ Peter Pan begin to trust pirates? Yes, Veronica wasn't Hook and she had admitted to me that Hook had been She then brought a small bottle of liquid, almost out of nowhere.

'Have a drink, it's not alcohol. It'll just ease yourself, help you think better.' She handed me the tiny glass bottle and batted her eye lashes. I guess my thoughts could be sorted out a bit, make me come to my senses. I took a swig of the slightly clouded liquid, I blinked a few times, my vision went blurry then back to focus. My mind seemed to buzz a bit before being soothed. 'What was it you were saying?'

I fumbled on my words a bit before choking out, 'I can't remember….'

'You were saying something about Darcie and that team you banished? They were threatening you and you wanted them caught if they came here again.' I nodded at her, yes Darcie… I couldn't remember her exactly but she was clearly not good, the whole team were bad news.

'Yes, um… capture them if they come near.' I said and looked at her as she smiled.

'Go home Peter, you must need some rest after that scare with those horrible people.' She took the bottle from my hand; I nodded at her and walked away. Sleep would be good for me, they must have been really threatening if they caused me a bit of memory loss…

Darcie POV

I sat back in the woods at the banishment settlement that night. I was wanted there, I could never go back. My heart ached at the thought of Peter being lost to me forever. I let a tear roll down my cheek as I rested my back against a tree.

'Rough day?' A familiar voice said, I looked up to see Tucker. I wiped the tears away with the back of my hand.

'You could say that.' I choked and snivelled away more tears. He slumped down next to me and brought his knees under his chin.

'You gonna tell me what happened?' He whispered.

'Peter hates me now, I'm wanted back there. It was self-defence, I just raised my sword. I feel like I want to eat a red mushroom now, it would be less painful than living with this heartache.' I sighed and more tears trickled down my cheeks.

'Don't say that!' He chuckled slightly. 'Things will get better here. I know banishment must seem so dull and hurtful but you get used to it, meet people and you move on.' Tucker dropped his shoulders slightly and looked at me. I smiled at him and looked into his hypnotic green eyes.

'Don't suppose you have a mushroom that cures a broken heart.' I laughed as I wiped away the fresh tears on my face. He brought himself closer to me.

'No mushroom for that I'm afraid.' He sighed. 'You don't need a mushroom to do that.'

'Really? Do broken hearts heal?' I cuddled my knees to my chin.

'I can heal it. I'll make you forget all about him.' He cupped my face in his soft hands. He leaned in closer to my lips and I pushed my face up to his. He kissed me softly, closing his green eyes, I closed mine in the moment of the kiss also. I was going to try and forget Peter, forget him and move on, just like Tucker said. My heart would heal and I would slowly forget Peter. As would he slowly forget me.


	14. A New Life and a New Love

14

-Months and months later-

Darcie POV

I ran through the woods laughing and then rested my back against a tree. These past months I had been happy, the happiest I'd been in a long time. I felt the warm breeze against my cheeks and I looked round the tree I was behind. A pair of muscular arms pulled me against them and I squeaked.

'Worst hiding place ever!' Tucker laughed, I smiled and turned around to face him.

'If I had chosen a better hiding place you would never have found me!' I smirked at him and he raised his eyebrows.

'Oh please, I'm an amazing hunter! I would find you in a heartbeat anyway.' He shook his head and I rolled my eyes. 'Look enough hide and seek, we'll just walk.' He said and he intertwined our fingers as we walked. Banishment was surprisingly blissful. The guys made me smile every day and Tucker was perfect. He kept his promise, I forgot slowly and moved on. I wasn't in pain that my heart ached so much because there was no need any more for it to ache. I'd lie if I said I didn't think of him from time to time but it didn't keep me from being happy. I looked up at Tucker, his dull green eyes had life in them now and his tan glowed in the warm light. Tucker and I spent a lot of time together, he taught me about the vegetation and I tried to teach him some sword fighting, he was pretty awful at it. Suddenly he came to a complete halt.

'What's wrong?' I said trying to read his expression. His eyebrows were furrowed and his lips were slightly parted.

'We must have gone the wrong way. This isn't the outer part of the island.' I looked at our surroundings, he was right. There were wanted posters up of me and the guys, the City we could see through the trees and the vegetation here was different, more flowers, flowers that had become wilted slightly.

'How close are we? To them I mean.' My voice was shaking slightly.

'It would be a good twenty minute walk back to the outer parts.' He mumbled slightly. Twenty minutes? People may have seen us by now. 'We'll leave right now.' We both twirled round and came face to face with evil.

'Darcie I haven't seen you in so long!' Lance cooed. 'You seemed to have ignored your warnings to stay away.'

'It was an accident, we were just leaving.' I went to push past him but he stopped me.

'No, no, no. You're going to take your punishment along with your new boyfriend.' Lance smiled and looked up at Tucker then his face dropped.

'Lance.' Tucker folded his arms, I swear Lance looked like he was going to be sick.

'Tucker… I thought-' Lance began babbling out.

'Excuse us.' Tucker glared at Lance then took me by the waist. '_Run._' He hissed at me and we both legged it. Lance was yelling for back up but we kept running. As soon as we were safe we collapsed on the ground. 'That was so close.'

'How do you know Lance?' I panted and tried to catch my breath.

'Bad guy to mess with, he's been a henchman for quite a few nasty characters here.' Tucker sat up and crossed his legs. 'Before my banishment, I used to be in his little group, they're power hungry. One day I stood up to him and told him to stop controlling people. He hates being stood up to, he is very vengeful. I found out one of his plans one day, involved Veronica, I told him no. I knew what she was like but he doesn't like being stood up to. He tried to kill me… poison me with venom from a deadly snake here. The snake that bit me wasn't deadly though, he picked the wrong one. I faked my own death to get away from him, and left for homelands. That's why I don't like the City, they are power hungry…' He sighed.

'What is Veronica like?' I said in barely a whisper.

'She has powers Darcie, like spells. She's not good, not good at all.' Tucker grimaced a bit. She has Peter, Peter is with her. She's planning something with him, her powers are out of my control.

Lance POV

'She got away?' Veronica wasn't happy that I didn't catch Darcie. She tapped her long nails on her desk in the City Council Halls waiting for a reply.

'She had someone else with her. Not the team but… I was outnumbered!' I said in fair point of my argument.

'I don't care, next time I want you, Rex, Sven and Will to be on watch. I have enough to deal with!' She snapped, rubbing her temples. Liar, all she was doing was making sure Peter had no idea what was going on and getting all the power, we were doing the hard work.

'All you're doing is getting Peter to drink that… stuff, making him forget!' I blurted out. She looked me in the eyes and scowled.

'How dare you! It's a simple "memory loss" drink _and so much more_. It allows me to twist his thoughts, but the doses you gave him were too weak, he began to feel guilt.' The only reason they were weak is because we had to make it believable to his team and we had to mix it with rum. 'I've upped the doses, he's not the same Peter anymore. He's like a hybrid of Pan and pirate, utterly unstoppable.' She smiled.

'He's unstoppable because of us too… We have been guarding Darcie and his little friends from coming here.' I folded my arms. 'I don't see why we don't just go get his team and just get rid of them already.'

'Where would the fun be? I like this little game, I want them to come here and us to catch them.' She smirked. She had a point, but it was crazy, it would be so much easier to get them now. The door slowly creaked open to reveal Peter, but did he look awful. Dark circles were smudged under his eyes, his rosy cheeks not glowing and his smile replaced with a frown. 'Oh, Peter, how are you?' Veronica smiled brightly at him.

'What are you talking about?' He said blandly, no emotion in his voice at all. I watched Veronica as she glided over to him and cupped his face.

'Nothing precious.' She sighed in a sickeningly sweet tone. She rubbed her thumb on the dark circles on his eyes. 'Have you not been sleeping well?'

'I keep having dreams… They keep me awake.' He looked down. 'They're about _her_. Some of them are about them but… they're not nightmares!'

'They _are_ nightmares, those horrible people gave you a scare.' She shook her head slightly. 'Have another drink, it will make you sleep.' She took a little bottle off her desk and put it in his hand. He looked at the small bottle and grimaced slightly.

'No, I don't need medicine! I'm not scared…' He mumbled.

'Of course you're not, you are the bravest, most wonderful boy ever. This will just make you feel that wondrousness even further.' Veronica was a brilliant persuader and liar. Peter took a sip from the bottle and swallowed. After a few moment he straightened himself up. 'Go check on the City Peter, see your fans.' Peter then nodded and walked out the door. 'See Lance? So _easy_ to control him.'

'He still remembers them…' I pointed out. 'He's losing sleep and growing weaker.'

'He'll forget them over time, I ripped up that little goodbye letter Darcie gave him and took away anything he had of them.' She brushed off and sat down at her desk.

'No, he won't, those things are minor. They'll come back and keep reminding him. We need to get rid of them.' I urged this to her, if she wanted this done the right way they'd have to be out of the picture completely.

'_Fine._ But I want to make it interesting, lure them here one by one.' She grinned. 'She must care about the boy she was with, so we'll use him to get her here.'

'How? He won't betray her! He doesn't like you either, or me, any of us.' I frowned slightly.

'You still have accomplices in the outer part of the island, correct?' I nodded. 'Get one of them to give Darcie this.' She opened a small box on her desk and pulled out a blue mushroom. She placed it in my hand and I examined it. 'She'll be too sick to notice anything and that's when we get her boyfriend. Easy enough yes?' I nodded. 'The team will follow when she goes looking for him.'


	15. Mushrooms and Hallucinations

15

Darcie POV

A few days had gone by since the scare. I didn't wander that far most days, I didn't want a run in with Lance again. However that day just made me think of Peter more and more, I wondered if he thought of me. He had probably forgotten all about me, he'd be with some City girl, a girl who thinks she knows him but is clueless. I don't know if anyone knows Peter like I do, except the team. But I'm with Tucker and I'm happy. I should be happy, I have been all these months but… Peter. No one, not even Tucker, would ever replace Peter. I looked up to the sky outside my small window, all the stars sparkled and I tried to find one to wish on, maybe that would work. I heard a faint yell outside then silence. Must have been nothing, I decided to take a nap on my bed as it was nearing early morning. I tucked myself under the duvet and slipped into my dreams.

I sat up to the sound of my window closing, the sun was shining through so it was morning. I looked over by the window sill and spotted a muffin. I climbed out of bed and picked it up to find a note.

_**Breakfast for you darling x**_

I smiled to myself, Tucker would usually do sweet things like this to cheer me up. Maybe he had noticed I was a bit sad. I looked at the muffin in my hands, it must be a blueberry muffin. The blueberries looked a brighter blue than usual, I took a bite from it and then another. Swallowing my second bite I noticed that the muffin had a sickeningly bitter taste, not the sweet warm taste. I dropped it and the muffin rolled on the ground. I looked down at it and the once muffin had turned into a huge spider and crawled along the floor. I screamed and ran to find someone. I bumped into Louis. 'Woah, what's wrong? You don't look so good.' His voice was distorted and the ceiling began to drip blood, running down Louis' skin yet he didn't notice. I screamed even louder, shouting about all the blood I could see.

_Lost it. Sick. Ill. Peter's fault. Where's Tucker? Lance._ All these words from different voices surrounded me. I could just see blood, trickling around my feet flooding the floor. I had to get out of the house, I stumbled towards the front door and grabbed the handle. The handle was a cold, deadly snake; I pulled open the door and ran out. I couldn't think straight I kept tripping, I turned my head to see Josiah giving me a crocodile grin, I faced the other way to see Hook lurking towards me. Heat was flushing over me, it was getting hard to breathe. Trees were coming to life, plants turning to insects and the sky growing darker. Through my restless mind I knew I had to get to Tucker's house. I couldn't figure out what was real or not. His door was already open so I ran inside to an eerie silence. I went to his bedroom and picked up a note from the bed in my hands.

_**Enjoy your breakfast? He's in the City. See you soon!**_

_**Lance and co. x**_

The note fluttered away into crooked moths. The sweat was dripping off my face, I needed to drink so badly. Tucker was gone and I needed him back. I realised that the blue from the muffin was indeed the blue mushroom not blueberries. I had to fight the hallucinations and the fever, I ran outside and picked a huge dagger off the ground and ran, I ran and ran for the City, not stopping.

Peter POV

I was sat in the Fauna Hall in the City, a place for socialising. I was with a girl, whatever her name was I didn't listen. She kept telling me she was a big fan so I started to see her. She was very beautiful but I didn't feel anything with her. Her hair was blonde and shoulder length, she had long legs and dark blue eyes. We sat together surrounded by other City people, her on my lap and kissing my cheek. She mumbled how she loved me and I stayed silent, someone else was constantly on my mind. I don't exactly know who Darcie is but she is important to me, I took a wanted poster of her down and kept it with me. If I looked at her picture it was like I could almost feel her soft lips, and her eyes… There was such beauty and mystery in them. I kept the other wanted posters in my room too. There were five different guys and I felt like I had known them for a long time. My head was suddenly forced to look into a pair of blue eyes.

'Peter! Look at me!' She pouted, I turned my head away from her again. 'Ugh, you are so distant.'

'I'm terribly sorry.' I mumbled plainly to her. I just didn't want to hear her all the time. She began fiddling with my hair, it reminded me of someone who used to do that and I slapped her hand away. I looked over at the window and saw Lance walk by. I pushed her off my lap and followed where Lance went. Rex and Sven were dragging a person with them, the person weren't conscious. Lance told them to put them in a room in the main City Halls. 'What's this?' I asked and followed.

'No, Peter you can't-' I ignored Lance and followed Rex and Sven. The guy in their arms was Tucker, he had previously tried to murder me and take down the City. I frowned at his unconscious body.

'Why is he here?' I curled my lip slightly. Will looked at Lance and they all looked at each other.

'He was trespassing. We saw him as a threat.' Lance looked concerned. Rex and Sven dumped Tucker on a chair in a random room. Tucker groaned and began to stir in his sleep before fluttering his eyes open.

'Aw, he's awake.' Rex smiled at him. Panic swept over his face as we all stared at him and Lance closed the door.

'What are you doing?!' He yelled but didn't dare move from the chair. 'Where is she? Where is Darcie?!' Darcie…

'How do you know her?!' I bellowed.

'Peter.' He glowered and Rex and Sven went to hold him back. 'What am I doing here?'

'You trespassed.' Lance spat at him.

'No! I didn't, you took me!' Tucker struggled in Rex and Sven's grip.

'Lying gets you nowhere!' Lance sneered at him. 'Tie him down and we'll leave him to think about his actions.' Lance turned me away and walked me out the door. 'Veronica can deal with him.' How did Tucker know Darcie? Why did he want to know where she was? We made it back to the Fauna Halls and I slumped down on a leather sofa, Lance sat next to me and Will stood. Rex and Sven were just walking in after finishing with Tucker. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Why did I like Darcie so much? She was meant to be a nuisance to me. 'Sorry about that, anyway Peter, everyone in Homelands is now working for the City, you have the most power.' A pang of guilt went inside me.

'Where does the power even go?' I asked and squinted my eyes, staring off into space.

'Well um… Veronica is obviously maintaining it at the moment. The fairies are-' Lance babbled at before someone yelled and a door slammed open.

'It's her!' That girl I was with yelled as she clasped her hand up to her mouth. I looked at the figure at the door. Darcie… She was pale, her lips white. Sweat dripped from her forehead and she clutched onto a large twig. Her clothes were covered in mud and torn. I stood up quickly and looked at her, her eyes as big as ever. She was breathing heavily and panting.

'Darcie!' Will said and smiled slightly. Lance shot him a glare.

'Don't just stand there get her!' He roared at Will but Will shook his head. Darcie stumbled over to our small group and pointed the stick at Lance's neck.

'Where is Tucker?' She gasped out, her breathing wasn't right. Rex went to grab her but she twirled around. 'Don't come near me! I have a dagger!' She gestured to the stick, she was delusional. 'I need Tucker.' She said and turned to face Lance who smirked at her. Why did she need Tucker? She started wheezing and gasping for air, dropping the stick, she then looked into my eyes and collapsed. I caught her and restrained from tearing my hands away from the blazing heat radiating off her. She was burning up badly.

'Excellent, Peter take her to Veronica.' Lance ordered but I shook my head. 'Peter…' He growled slightly.

'No! She is sick.' I brushed her hair off her forehead, sweat making strands stick.

'Peter, Veronica will make her better.' Lance smiled but I refused to move.

'I'll take her. She needs me.' I mumbled looking at her delicate face.

'I think she said she needed Tucker…' Sven muttered and Rex sniggered. I shot them daggers and wiped the smirks off their faces. I shifted her in my arms so I carried her bridal style and walked towards the front doors.

'It's ok! Peter dealt with the wicked witch…' Lance called to the crowd and they all sighed in relief. She wasn't wicked, I just know she can't be. I carried her back to my City penthouse. I successfully avoided Veronica carrying Darcie through the City, Veronica would not be happy to see her with me. I opened the door to my bedroom with my foot, my room was large and had a big window overlooking the City. I placed her on my king sized bed carefully and put a light sheet over her. I closed the curtains of the big window and looked back over to her, her eyebrows knitted together in her sleep.

'I love you.' I whispered.


	16. Getting Peter Back

16

Darcie POV

I was beginning to wake up slowly. I managed to pull my eyelids open, my body ached and I had a vile headache. I put my hand to my forehead but a cold flannel was there instead, then it hit me. The muffin, hallucinations, fever and this was _not_ a place I recognised. I felt better though, which was strange. The curtains were closed and the room was lit by a dim light, the room itself was expensive, I was lying in silky bed sheets. I must be in the City. I panicked a bit and my mind was still hazy. I then noticed a figure standing in the corner of the room. They looked over their shoulder and my eyes met a familiar pair of brown eyes. 'Peter?' I hushed. I must be dreaming… Or hallucinating.

'How are you feeling?' He walked towards the bed and perched on the edge. He was wearing a shirt, trousers and had that silly City crown placed on his head.

'Better… but hazed.' I croaked, my throat was really raw.

'I had to give you something to stop the fever and hallucinations. You were screaming in your sleep as well.' He edged closer to me and kept his focus on my eyes. 'I gave you the medicine while you were sleeping, if I didn't the illness would last for days apparently.' He smiled slightly and brushed my hair back. Did I have my Peter back?

'Are you normal again Peter?' I asked quietly. He furrowed his eyebrows a bit.

'I'm not normal.' He chortled but then his face grew serious again. 'It feels like I have known you for a long time, you know?' He didn't remember me? I pursed my lips and a tear rolled down my cheek. He rubbed my tear away with his thumb. 'Why are you crying?'

'You're not Peter.' I whispered.

'I am! Peter Pan, I can fly, I can… my group Lance, Rex, Sven and Will. I like the City, um, I'm…' He began trying to list things that made him, him but none of them were him, except the flying. I shook my head at him.

'Oh Peter. What have they done to you?' I brushed my hand against his cheek and he held it there.

'I can't think recently. I don't remember much, it's like someone is in my mind and are trying to hide my past thoughts.' He closed his eyes and released my hand from his cheek. 'I have nightmares about you.' He said softly.

I looked down at my hands. 'What happens in them?'

'You run from me, you go to someone else and it hurts. But then I have nightmares that me and you are just lying down and talking.' He looked into my eyes again.

'What do we talk about that scares you?' I squinted my eyes.

'I don't know, I just know they're nightmares.' He said bluntly.

'How do you know? It sounds like a dream to me.' It was like talking to someone completely different.

'Well, Veronica told me.' Peter held his head up, as if he was confident that anything she said was true. She'd been feeding him lies, using something to make him forget.

'She's wrong.' I breathed. 'Peter what do you know about me?' He frowned and then pulled something out of his back pocket. He unfolded a piece of paper and held it up to me. It was one of the wanted signs, with my face on it.

'Well, I keep this with me everywhere. I'm told you're not good for me and you're evil. But truth is, it's like my mind wants to remember you but something is stopping it.' I sighed, and looked away from him. 'You're important to me though. I don't know why but you are.' An idea suddenly struck me.

'Peter, if I say words to do with us it may jog your memory, can I try?' He nodded and closed his eyes. 'Ok, Team?' He shook his head no. 'Um, Wendy?' No again. 'Love?' Nope.

'Um, Josiah?' I sighed.

'No.' Peter mumbled.

'Fighting pirates?' He shook his head again. 'The Council?' No. 'Saviour? Kidnap? Taken away? Reunited? Natives? Tink? Vincent? Louis? Nibs? Tootles? Curly?' He said no to all of them.

'Did all that happen to us? Kidnapped? Saving each other?' He opened his eyes and I nodded. I'd never get him back. They'd ruined him, he wasn't Peter anymore. I brought my knees under my chin and hugged them as I sobbed quietly. 'I'm sorry… I just can't remember…' he muttered. I shook my head and closed my eyes. I was scared and sad, I had lost Peter, to _them_. Something Peter had promised me would never happen. I remembered then, mine and Peter's song. I softly sang a bit to myself for comfort.

'As the world falls down…'

Peter POV

_As the world falls down…_ I am Peter Pan, cocky, immature and fun loving Peter Pan. I love Darcie, I met her in the hallway at school. I can fly when _I _want to. I have a great team who are my best friends, Nibs, Louis, Tootles and Curly. Tinkerbell is my fairy and does what she likes. Josiah used me and took my friends away but we defeated him. Me and Hook had a long running feud, he tortured and killed me. Hook is now dead, we defeated him. Fairies brought me back to life. Vincent is a slime ball who has a mad obsession with Darcie. I do not like the City, I love homelands. I had great adventures, Wendy, John and Michael. Wendy gave Darcie to me and I gave her to Lara. Lance and that have been controlling me, Veronica is twisting my thoughts. I have been a jerk. I have not been Peter Pan.

'Falling in love…' I finished the lyric for her. She wiped her tears away and looked up at me.

'What?' A small smile crept onto her face.

'Our song…' I smiled at her. 'I remember!' I jumped up in joy and she smiled wider. 'What am I doing?!' I said, tearing the crown from my head and throwing it to the floor. I ran to Darcie, picked her up and twirled her round in my arms. 'I'm so sorry, I've been a jerk. More than a jerk, I've been vile. Do you forgive me?' I buried my face in her hair. 'Please…' I held her tighter.

'Peter I… I don't know…' She sighed and looked away. How could she not want me back? 'I mean, we fought, broke up, you banished me and then sent guards to keep me away and capture me even if I came near. Then you just expect me to forgive you in a split second?'

'Um… I was hoping so…' I said as I released her from my hold. 'Look, none of those things were me. I'd never do that to you, ever.' I held her small hands in mine. Her big eyes looked up into mine. 'Plus you owe me, you went out with Vincent…' I laughed and she rolled her eyes and smiled.

'Ugh, don't. I was angry with you and I accepted his offer.' She shook her head and I smiled. I pulled her closer to me and rested my forehead on hers. 'I know what you're doing…' She scoffed. She then placed her head on my shoulder.

'And it worked…' I laughed smugly. I yawned a bit and stumbled.

'Peter you need to sleep.' She said examining my tired face. I nodded and walked over to the bed and sank into the soft bed sheets. Darcie led down next to me and smoothed my forehead. I wrapped my arms around her and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	17. The Real Reason For Being In The City

**(Just want to say thank you for your reviews! They do help so much so THANK YOU! Hugs and Thimbles!) **

17

Veronica POV

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN?' I roared as Lance shrank away from me.

'P-Peter a-a-and Darcie… He has her.' Lance stuttered, I shook my head and stepped closer to him.

'When did you find this out?' I hissed. Lance looked over to his group and then back to me. '_When?'_

'Yesterday… But we just wanted to know the right time to tell you…' He babbled out, I slammed my hand on the desk. It was too late.

'The right time to tell me was AS SOON AS IT HAPPENED!' I got close to Lance's face. 'And you didn't think to stop her at all?'

'Will refused!' Lance chirped, Will backed into the corner a bit further and hung his head low. I swayed over to Will.

'Will?' I spoke softly to him. He looked at me dead in the eye. 'Is it true?' Will hesitated but slowly nodded. I gave him a powerful backhand to his jaw and he fell to the floor. 'I should really slap all of you! Kill you more like… But I need you.' I had to have weak idiots to work with. 'Where did Peter take her?'

'His penthouse…' Sven said quietly, not looking at me. I scratched my nails along the desk making them all wince.

'Too late now, who knows what she could have said to him. What he's been saying to her! Months and months of planning destroyed.' I spat.

'Um… What exactly are you planning? We can help fix this maybe…' Lance was curious. I hadn't told them anything, I couldn't tell them. I had powers but I couldn't unlock them all. They were minor to the potential of them I could have. It took a lot of power to put that curse on Hook, most of it is gone practically. The power I lost from that curse is all in one person… Peter. I needed to get it back from Peter but the power he had within him had been turned good. His innocence and youth turned that bad magic to good. I needed to convert that good back to bad. I was running off the fairies power to make Peter bad, with that potion and twisting his thoughts. By turning him bad the power running through his blood would turn back to bad magic. A bit of his blood in a spell would make the strength of it so much stronger. I needed a constant supply of his blood. His good blood would mean the spell would take longer to work. Bad blood would make it work instantly and so much stronger. My plan was to turn him bad, isolate him and use him as my own little blood bank. I managed to collect a little bit already but it was only a small bottle of it, not enough for more than one spell. That's why I needed him bad, isolated and bitter, for him to have great power to me and be alone in my grasp.

'Ugh, you wouldn't understand, far too complex for your little minds.' I waved my hand at Lance and turned away.

'So… What should we do about Darcie?' Sven asked. I closed my eyes slowly, that wretched girl may have turned my Peter back. Then suddenly cogs started to turn in my head.

'We still have that Tucker boy.' I smirked.

Darcie POV

I opened my eyes delicately after a peaceful sleep. I must have dozed off with Peter. I turned my head to the side and saw Peter smiling at me, I was still in his arms. 'Morning.' He sighed.

'It's evening time now isn't it?' I asked, I didn't exactly know what time it was we fell asleep. I was exhausted from being ill.

'Nope it's early morning.' He smirked. 'We slept through a whole day.' I traced shapes on his chest with my finger.

'We can't stay in this room forever.' I whispered.

'I know, we'll have to face them.' He groaned and I nodded.

'Lance won't be happy that you took me away.' Peter frowned slightly and looked at me.

'You were sick, and I didn't want to lose you.' He smiled slightly. 'Darcie?'

'Mm?'

'When you were ill you came running here and said something about, well…' I looked at him and furrowed my eyebrows. 'You said you needed Tucker.' Tucker! Oh no, I completely forgot that's why I'm here!

'Tucker!' I said leaping out of Peter's arms and off the bed. 'I forgot! Oh I was ill and Lance took him and I needed him back.' I slapped my hand to my forehead and Peter sat himself up.

'What are you and Tucker?' He sounded hurt, what do I say to him?

'Peter, you have to understand. Me and you were over, I was sad and lonely and Tucker was so sweet to me…' I babbled on.

'You're with him?!' Peter's jaw dropped. 'He tried to kill me…'

'Yes, but I bet you were with a lot of City girls.' I snapped at him. He sighed and nodded solemnly.

'Look, we both moved on in each other's absence but we're here together now… Darcie it's always gonna be me and you, I can't see it any other way.' He pleaded slightly.

'But Tucker? What are we going to do?' I whispered and looked out the window, overlooking the City. Peter walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

'Ok, we'll help him get back to banishment.' Peter said. I turned to face him.

'No, unbanish him!' I frowned and Peter sighed.

'I don't like him. He tried to kill me before…' Peter looked down.

'Yes, but he didn't! He has had other opportunities to kill you and hasn't! Please let him stay in homelands or something…' I folded my arms, Peter looked at me and groaned.

'Ugh, fine. For you.' He smiled, I didn't know what to do. I loved Tucker yes, but Peter, Peter was my one and only. There were consequences with being with Peter, for instance, nothing ran a smooth course. Bad people were always in the way, taking us away from each other. However I was willing to make those sacrifices for him. Yet, I still couldn't help feeling that maybe Tucker was good for me. 'You're thinking about him aren't you?' Peter mumbled, I just looked down. 'Do you know what the worst part is?' I looked back at him, gazing into his brown eyes, hurt in them. 'I know he is better for you than I am.' Peter may have been right but, no, he was what I needed. I shook my head, Peter went to say something but was interrupted by a knock at the door. 'Go wait in the bathroom.' I nodded and Peter went to the door.

Peter POV

I could tell she really liked being with Tucker. He never brought danger to her, it frustrated me how I couldn't do that. But I was an adventurer I couldn't help if danger followed me, maybe we adventurers were never meant to find love. I dragged myself over to the door and opened it. 'Oh, Will.' I stepped aside and let him in. I noticed his jaw was swollen and bruised. 'What happened?'

'Oh, nothing, I… um fell.' Will said, he was obviously lying. 'Um Veronica wants to see you and Darcie.' Will looked down a bit.

'Oh… when?' I asked, I really did not want to see that woman. I can't trust her.

'As soon as possible.' Will sighed. He then held up a bag. 'I brought Darcie some clothes. I thought she may need them.' I took the bag. I had forgotten Darcie was still in her muddy clothes.

'Thank you, she'll appreciate it.' I smiled a bit.

'Is she ok?' Will asked and looked at his hands.

'Yeah, she is now. I don't know what happened.' I rubbed my forehead.

'It was a poisonous mushroom, Veronica told Lance to give it to her. He got accomplices to hide it in a muffin and leave it for her. I wish I could have stopped him.' Will shook his head.

'It's not your fault.' I said. Lance's true colours were finally being shown to me. I had been such an idiot, to think I ever called him my friend. 'Will, you are the only one with sense. I should have stuck with you more.'

'It's ok.' He chuckled. 'Peter, you're a good guy don't let them change you again. I have to go now, but just see her sooner than later!' He hurried out the door and closed it. I walked to the bathroom where Darcie was. I opened the door and she was sat on the edge of the bath tub.

'Who was it?' She asked quietly.

'Only Will, he um brought you clothes.' I handed the bag to her and she nodded. 'We have to see Veronica as soon as possible too.' I rubbed the back of my neck.

'Oh, I should get ready then. I'll have a bath too.' She sighed and looked down, she didn't want to see Veronica, neither did I but we had to. I walked closer to her as she started running the taps. She looked at me and then turned her head away. I lifted her chin with my finger and brought her gaze up to mine. I pressed my lips softly against hers; I smiled through the kiss as she kissed back.


	18. Veronica's Choice

18

Nibs POV

'It's their sick, twisted little game.' I said looking at the notes that had been left for Darcie. We didn't know what caused her to act so strangely. Her screams still rang through my ears. She had gone to find Tucker in the City, Lance and his minions had taken him. 'Peter is probably behind this too.'

'Nibs, I don't think Peter would be that cruel.' Louis sighed.

'Yeah, I guess… It's just you can't be sure with him nowadays.' I don't know what happened to Peter. It was all their doing, I knew that. I don't understand why they'd want to lure her to the City when she was out of the way in banishment. I walked into her room where Curly and Tootles were. 'What are you guys doing?' Tootles held up a half-eaten muffin. 'What about it?'

'See the blue in it?' Curly said pointing at it in Tootles hand.

'Blueberries.' I nodded.

'No, see the blue is far too bright to be blueberries.' Curly stated, he was right. They were so bright, blueberries are a darker colour.

'And, remember when Darcie told us about the mushrooms Tucker told her about?' Tootles said and I nodded. 'She said the blue ones gave horrible hallucinations and a nasty fever to anyone who ate them.' My eyes widened. 'These are blue mushrooms.' Tootles pointed to them.

'Then she must be really sick… She doesn't know what she's doing, she can't think straight!' I said. 'They poisoned her and now she's probably in the City!'

'We have to go find her…' Curly went to the door.

'Wait. We need to be careful, cover our faces a bit and get weapons.' I walked to the front room where Louis was and grabbed my sword. 'Look, we'll go to the City, unseen. Get Darcie and Tucker and go straight back.'

'What about Peter?' Tootles asked, almost silently.

'I don't know…' I didn't know what to do about Peter. He _was_ our friend, a brother to me almost. But he's changed completely. It may be better to just leave him in the City, where he wants to be, where he can't bother us. Darcie was happy without Peter and with Tucker. I know she'd rather be with Peter but she loved Tucker and he was good for her.

Darcie POV

I had a warm soothing bath. I felt relaxed for once, safe in the hot water, bubbles around me. I touched my lips where Peter had kissed me, I kissed back. My head told me not to kiss him and shove him off but I loved him too much. I'd never let him go, I did love him, I couldn't change that. We had to face Veronica together as well, but I was happy Peter would be by my side. Luckily Will had brought me clothes, mine were torn and muddy. I cleaned the small cuts and scrapes on me, I didn't want to get out of the bath, I knew I'd have to leave the safe water and face Veronica. I slowly climbed out, aching slightly. The towel was soft and comforting around me. I put on the clothes that had been given to me, a delicate white blouse and some skinny jeans. I left the bathroom and walked into Peter's room. He was sat on the bed, in a fresh shirt and new black trousers. 'You ready?' He asked gingerly, I took a deep breath and nodded. Peter stood up from the bed and took my hand, our fingers locked together. Peter picked up his jacket and we walked out from the penthouse. We walked down to the City below, we stepped outside into the grey and chilly weather, heads turned to look at us. 'Ignore them, they're vultures.' Peter whispered to me and I smiled. We were given some pretty disgusted looks, City people were snobs and they _hated_ seeing the most wanted girl in Neverland with their Peter.

'They're looking at us like they want to kill us.' I hissed at him.

'They want to kill _you_, and now that I'm showing you affection, they probably want rope around my neck.' He laughed a bit.

'Don't say that.' I didn't want to think of Peter being killed _ever, _I'd lost him once before. We reached the City Council Halls where her office was. Peter opened the grand doors and then he let my hand go and put his arm protectively around my waist, pulling me close. I kept my head down as I spotted Lance.

'Peter, thought you'd never come.' Lance smirked, Peter gave him a fake smile back.

'Wouldn't miss this, would I?' Lance followed behind us as we made our way to Veronica's office. I took a deep breath as we reached her door. Peter didn't even knock, he just went straight in. Veronica was sat at her desk. She wore a corseted dress and a long coat, her hair done up, strands falling down. 'What do you want?' Peter spat at her. Her face grew sour as she scowled. Lance locked the door and I stiffened.

'_She_ has broken the rules and needs her punishment.' Veronica snarled.

'_She_ is with me and _will not_ be having any sort of punishment.' Peter retorted and she gave a frustrated sigh. 'I banished her in the first place, I can unbanish her.'

'Peter this is not your decision, she is a _danger_.' Veronica stood up from her desk.

'Does she look dangerous?!' Peter yelled, I cowered away a bit. They were fighting about my fate and I was scared of the outcome. 'Look, she can stay here. She's with me…'

'You've changed Peter…' Veronica lowered her voice darkly.

'No, I've changed back.' Peter smirked, I smiled slightly.

'Well, if you are not willing to cooperate, let's see what Darcie wants… Seeing as you care about her so much.' Veronica then looked down to me. 'Right, you horrible little girl, I won't punish you exactly I'll give you a choice.' Veronica gave a wicked smile and proceeded. 'Option one: You leave, you leave with that Tucker boy and he's safe and so are you. On one condition; you never see Peter again, ever. You dare come close to him and I'll make sure the whole team pays the price.' I gasped a bit, Peter tensed up. 'Or option two: You stay here with Peter, forever. But that Tucker boy will be killed.'

'Killed?' I whispered and looked down.

'Trust me my dear; it won't be a painless death.' She cackled, I didn't know what to do.

'But… I can't make that decision.' I whispered and looked at the floor.

'I'll be very generous to you Darcie, you have 24 hours to make the decision. You may leave.' Lance unlocked the door and opened it for us. Peter led me out and glared at Veronica. We walked down the hallway, Lance following.

'Tick tock, Darcie. You better make that decision fast…' Lance laughed, Peter's arm dropped from my waist and his hands pushed Lance against the wall. 'Peter let go…' Lance squirmed in his grasp.

'Don't tell me what to do. You tore my team apart, I could easily break your neck right now.' Peter smiled arrogantly at Lance and then roughly shoved him before taking my hand and walking back to his penthouse. After what seemed like forever walking through the City I ran into his penthouse and broke down into tears. I curled up on his bed and buried my face in the silky bed sheets. Peter came behind me and pulled me into him, I held on for dear life, now crying into his shirt. 'Look, I know what the smart decision would be.' I looked at him through my tear filled eyes. 'You go back with Tucker, and then you're safe, you all are.' I shook my head violently.

'No! I'll never see you again; I don't want to leave you!' I sobbed, Peter wiped my tears away.

'You have to. You were happy without me for months, you can cope.' He gave a weak smile.

'The only reason I was happy was because I had hope.' I sighed. 'I hoped almost every day that you'd show up, you'd show up and be back to normal. And then you'd sweep me off my feet and take me home. But, never seeing you ever again? I'd never be happy, ever again.'

'They say if you love something you should set it free. Go with Tucker, he won't bring danger to you. We both know he's better for you than me.' Peter looked away.

'No, he's not better. You're the only one. Tucker hasn't saved me from pirates, from Hook, from Josiah or from Vincent. You have always been there for me. You're my hero Peter.' I cupped his face and he smiled.

'You saved me as well… I hate to admit it but you have.' He laughed.

'What am I going to do?' I breathed. Peter then leaned in close to my ear.

'Run away with me…' He whispered. As much as I wanted to say yes, there was a problem.

'But… Tucker? They'd kill him if they found out we were gone.' I shuddered at the thought of it.

'We'll save him, take him back to banishment for now. Then we hide, until we can fight them off.' I nodded. 'Let's go.'

'Now?' I said, this was all going so fast. Peter nodded and walked over to his walk in wardrobe.

'Yes now.' Peter pulled out a long coat from his supply of clothes the City had given him. I sat up from the bed and he handed me the coat. 'Put this on.' I slipped into the thick coat and Peter put his jacket on. 'Ready?' I nodded and he took my hand and walked to the door. Peter opened the door only to reveal Lance and his squad.

'Peter, going somewhere?' Lance smirked.

'Fresh air.' He lied. Lance chuckled to himself.

'Well, we've been given orders to guard this room and make sure neither of you leave until the 24 hours are up. You can always just open a window.' Lance smiled at us, Peter's plan was ruined then. Peter clenched his fists but then loosened them.

'Fair enough.' Peter smirked and closed the door. Peter walked over to the large windows and looked out over the City.

'What do we do now?' I whispered.

'We fly.'


	19. Runaway

19

Peter POV

I opened up one of the large windows, just as Lance said, I saw a ledge that would be easy to step on. 'It's most likely that there will be guards all down in the building, they'll be guarding us and not Tucker.' I said and paced the room. 'I don't have any fairy dust at the moment, I'll have to carry you.'

'Peter, do you know what happened with the fairies?' Darcie said, looking sad. I nodded and looked away. I had taken away the fairies freedom. I'd make it up to them somehow but I knew that when this was over I'd be in big trouble and the fairies would not be easily forgiving. I hated myself for doing that to them.

'We should get going…' I said and went over to Darcie. She put her arms around my neck and I swept her up in my arms. I walked over to the window and climbed out onto the ledge. I looked down and saw the guards at the entrance of the building. I stepped off the ledge and I felt nothing beneath me. I smiled, flying felt so good.

'Peter we're up so high.' She gasped.

'It's fine.' I laughed. 'Let's go get Tucker.' I avoided any windows where people could see me. I landed on the roof of the City Council Halls. 'Ok, he's gonna be in the prisoner cells. We'll take the staircase down.' I placed Darcie back down on her feet. I opened a latch on the roof of the building and climbed down into the building, I took Darcie's hand and helped her down too. The staircase was several flights high but luckily, there were no windows so it was pretty dark and unguarded. We ran down them as quietly as possible until we got to the prisoner floor.

'Which one is he in?' She asked.

'Whichever one is locked.' I said, she ran down the hall trying all the handles. They all opened easily and then she came to the end one, it didn't open. 'He's in there.' I grabbed my dagger out of the inside of my jacket and smashed the lock until it fell off. Darcie ran in and found Tucker, he was tied to a chair and bruised. I carefully closed the door. I saw her cupping his face and suddenly an unhealthy amount of jealousy took over me.

Darcie POV

'Tucker?' I cupped his face in my hands and he opened his green eyes.

'Darcie.' He smiled. 'They brought me here to lure you in. I'm sorry.' I shook my head and smiled.

'Don't be sorry, it's not your fault.' I went to untie him from the chair but the knots were far too tight. 'Peter can I borrow your dagger?' I looked up at Peter whose jaw was clenched. Peter reluctantly tossed his dagger to my feet. I scowled at him slightly and began cutting the rope.

'What's he doing here?' Tucker frowned.

'Peter is back to normal now.' I said, well except Peter's mood had suddenly changed in the past moment or so. Tucker stood up and the ropes fell down, he pulled me into an embrace and I held onto him back.

'Sorry to break this up but we have to leave if you both want to get away.' Peter spat. I pulled away and glared at Peter. What was wrong with him? Tucker narrowed his eyes at Peter. I gave Peter his dagger back which he snatched out of my hands and we both followed Peter out closing the door behind us.

'Where do we go now?' Tucker asked.

'Well _I_ can't fly both of you out.' Peter folded his arms. I know he's Peter Pan, but he was being so childish. 'We'll have to walk.'

'Right out the main door? Are you trying to get us caught?' Tucker scoffed.

'I think I know what I'm doing.' Peter retorted. We began to walk out and up to the main door. There was a guard there but, no one to worry about.

'Will.' I smiled and he stared wide eyed back.

'Um, Peter, Darcie? You guys can't be here!' Will stuttered. 'People will be out to get you.'

'Will, just let us past and we can go and help. You'll be away from your horrid brother.' I said but Will still shook his head no.

'If I let you past they'll punish someone. Maybe me or even your team… I can't risk anything! I'm so sorry I can't let you go. Find another exit and I'll pretend I never saw.' Will sighed.

'Will.' Peter said and Will looked up at him. Peter put his hands on Will's shoulders. 'They can't punish anyone if you say I knocked you out.' He smiled and Will frowned.

'But why would I-' Will began.

'I'm terribly sorry about this.' Peter then smashed Will's head against the wall and he fell to the ground unconscious.

'Peter!' I yelled and Peter just shrugged.

'If I didn't do that he's be killed for treason most likely. He'll only have a headache is all.' Peter shook his head and we left. We ran through side alleys in the City so we weren't caught then we made it to the forest, running through the trees until it was safe and we walked. Peter walked bang smack in the middle of me and Tucker. It was silent and the only communication passed was Peter and Tucker giving each other the odd glare. In the distance there were people… Peter spotted them and we all came to a halt. I realised who it was and they came running towards us.

'Darcie! You got Tucker back!' Tootles yelled. They were all dressed as if they were about to go fight and were all armed with weapons.

'We were on our way to come help you guys!' Curly smiled. But all smiles dropped when they saw Peter. There was an uncomfortable silence surrounding us.

'Peter?' Nibs whispered and frowned.

'Yay, Peter is back.' I awkwardly smiled and laughed but no one else did.

'Maybe we should go back to your small _banishment_ hut and discuss this.' Tucker emphasised the banishment part. Peter nodded and they all began to walk back I slid my hand into Peter's; he needed to know that someone wanted him back.

Nibs POV

I didn't talk to Peter at all on the way back, no one did. Now we were all sat around in the front room of our small temporary home. Peter was silent, he only held onto Darcie's hand. Once again it was completely silent. 'Is anyone gonna talk or are we just going to sit here in silence?' Louis said.

'Was it your idea to take Tucker and lure Darcie in?' I smiled coldly at Peter.

'Nibs!' Louis hissed and glared at me.

'Sorry I just want to know.' I said and looked at Peter. Peter shook his head.

'I didn't know they had taken Tucker until I saw them with him.' He said. 'They said he had trespassed and I believed them.'

'You saw reason then eventually if you got out with Tucker and Darcie.' I scowled.

'Darcie came running into the City and she was ill so I took her in and she helped me get back to myself.' Peter sighed.

'Nibs stop interrogating him.' Louis said sternly.

'I'm just asking him simple questions. Why did you even come here Peter?' I was being my usual spiteful self and he deserved it.

'To get away. For help, I wanted my team back. Veronica gave Darcie this choice…' He trailed off.

'What choice was that?' I asked and Darcie cleared her throat.

'Well you see, she said she wouldn't punish me for crossing to the City but she gave me two options instead. Either, never see Peter again and be safe with Tucker and you guys in Banishment or stay with Peter but Tucker would be… killed.' She almost whispered the killed part.

'It's not a hard decision.' I stated. 'I wouldn't mind not seeing Peter again.'

'I couldn't not see him again…' She hushed and looked down.

'I bet Peter told you to stay with him. I'm sure Peter wouldn't mind that Tucker would be killed as long as he got to have you all to himself.' I smirked.

'No! He didn't say that at all! He told me to go with Tucker!' Darcie exclaimed. I raised my eyebrows and turned to Peter.

'I don't trust you Peter. I am still not your team, none of us are.' I glowered.

'Then I'll do all I can to gain that trust back.' Peter held his head up high.

'Look, it's getting late…' Louis said. 'Peter you'll have to sleep in the front room as there are no spare beds.' If it was up to me, Peter would be sleeping outside. Peter nodded and thanked Louis.

'I'm gonna go to sleep.' Darcie said and stood up. Both Tucker and Peter stood up to bid Darcie goodnight. They glared at each other and sat back down, I laughed. There was clear rivalry between them and I found it hilarious.

'A bit of tension there?' I said as soon as Darcie's door was closed.

'None at all.' Tucker flashed Peter a smile. 'We both know what Darcie needs…' Peter nodded and smiled weakly.


	20. Rivalry

20

Peter POV

It was dark outside now, I sat on the porch whilst everyone was still inside. They all hated me except Darcie. But I didn't know what me and her were anymore, we hadn't officially got back together, just kissed… Now Tucker is back any hope of getting back together with her is gone. I know she must like him a lot. I still don't like him, not that he's mean but I just don't like him. I was jealous of him in some ways, not that he's better than me just he has more of a chance with Darcie. But on the other hand, if Darcie wanted to be with Tucker so much why would she agree to run away with me instead of just simply going with Tucker and never seeing me again? And she said I was her "hero". It was all coming together, she did really want to be with me but she still likes Tucker so she's confused. I smiled to myself and the door creaked open to reveal Tucker, my smile faded.

'Hey Peter.' He said blandly.

'What do you want?' I said coldly. He was the main thing stopping me and Darcie being together.

'Well, to talk. I know we've never properly talked.' He sat down beside me and I edged away subtly.

'Ok…' I huffed. He was slightly taller than me and had a bit more muscle which irritated me.

'Look, what Nibs said about there being tension, he was right.' Tucker smiled at me.

'Yes he was.' I scowled back at him. 'I don't care if there is tension really.'

'Peter, I don' like you either, you don't have to make it so obvious.' Tucker's smile faded.

'Oh but I do.' This guy was really annoying. 'You have previously tried to kill me, I want to be on guard.' Tucker laughed arrogantly.

'I won't kill you. I couldn't possibly, Darcie would kill me.' He laughed again, I should have known Darcie was going to come up in this conversation.

'She would indeed.' I raised my eyebrows.

'You do understand what I meant back there when I said we both know what she needs?' He asked, he was good at patronising people. I nodded and looked away. 'You see, she deserves the best really.'

'The best and more…' I added, venom spitting in my words.

'Do you honestly think you can give her that?' Tucker questioned, my blood was simmering. I gritted my teeth and tightened my jaw. 'Peter, I'm not trying to push you out of the picture-'

'Yes you are…' I spat.

'I just want what's best for her. And you… you bring her trouble…' He laughed slightly. 'You know the team in there told me that I was better for her than you, well Nibs did directly. What do you think?' I really could punch him in the face right now.

'I have told Darcie to her face that you are better for her than me.' I tried to keep my anger at a low level.

'I'm glad you agree with me. I just don't want her getting hurt…again.' Tucker smiled in triumph, I'd had enough of him. Time to burst his bubble.

'Well yes I do agree that I bring her danger but, sorry to tell you this, why hasn't she left me already?' I said smugly. 'She needs me, wouldn't you agree?' I mocked his belittling tone.

'Look, all I'm saying is it may be best if she's with me and not you. In the nicest way possible.' It was so hard not to punch him in the face.

'In the nicest way possible, you can piss off.' I smiled at him.

'Ok, listen here Pan. I really don't like you at all. I know Darcie likes you ok? But she also likes me and I'm better for her. I would happily still kill you if it wasn't for her.' He frowned.

'I'd happily punch you square in the face if it wasn't for her.' I mocked.

'You are so annoying. You really are still just a child.' What else did he expect? 'Children can't be in love.'

'This child can.' I smirked and pointed to myself. 'Well I bid you goodnight, Tucker. I am going to bed.' I stood up and went to the door.

'May the best _man_ win.' He held his hand out for me.

'Oh, making this into a competition?' I smiled then it dropped. 'She's not a prize…' I walked inside the small house and led down on the lumpy sofa. Everyone else had departed to bed, Tucker was probably at his house now. What an absolute loser. I don't know what she sees in him. But if he wanted a game, a game he will get. I'm brilliant at winning.

Lance POV

I was sat down outside Peter's penthouse. I looked at my watch, two minutes until the 24 hours were up. I smiled to myself. Rex and Sven looked at me and smiled. 'Two minutes guys.' I laughed.

'They've been awfully quiet.' Sven said.

'Yeah, well she most likely chose to go with that Tucker because she won't want him killed so her and Peter are spending their last moments together.' I smirked.

'They won't be spending that time talking either…' Rex chuckled. My watch suddenly beeped and I grinned.

'Well, their quality time is up.' I shrugged and laughed. I knocked on the door. 'Peter, 24 hours are up.' I got no reply, I knocked harder. 'Peter, come out!' Still nothing. 'Right that's it I'm coming in.' I tried to be nice and knock but no. I walked into the penthouse and it was silent. I looked in every room then I got to Peter's bedroom, window open… 'No!' I yelled. Rex and Sven came running in. 'He must have flewn away!'

'Veronica is gonna kill us…' Rex shook his head slowly.

'YOU'RE NOT HELPING!' I roared. Then it struck me. 'We still have Tucker…' They nodded and we ran to the City Council Halls. We were stopped before entering by a pirate guard.

'Lance, Will has been knocked out cold and that boy has gone.' He said very fast. I eventually took it all in before a voice screeched my name.

'LANCE!' Veronica screamed and she marched over and gave me a hard slap across my face. 'How could you possibly let him get away?!' She was seething.

'He flew out of a window because if you didn't know HE CAN FLY!' I shouted back at her.

'Of course I knew, I just thought someone with _brains_ would have stayed in the room with them!' She glowered. 'We need him back.'

'Ugh can't we just drop it? You know, scram out of here? We failed, deal with it.' I groaned.

'No! I will not "deal with it" how dare you!' She hissed. 'I am not going to give up my whole plan because of some arrogant boy and his wretched girlfriend.'

'We don't know how long they've been gone for. They could be anywhere!' Dropping it would be the easiest method but _she_ just had to carry it on.

'It's obvious isn't it? They've gone to Banishment.' She said in a matter of fact kind of way. 'You'll just have to go to Banishment, _right away_.' She looked at me. 'Gather my pirates and go to Banishment.' I huffed and crossed my arms, I was fed up of chasing them around. 'GO!'


	21. Little Boys Love Games

21

Darcie POV

I fluttered my eyes open and squinted at the sun shining in from the window. I looked at the time, they'd have noticed we've gone from the City now. I fell back down on my pillow and groaned. A beautiful melody suddenly came from the front room. I smiled as I realised it was Peter singing. I climbed out of bed, in my pyjamas, well an old shirt of Peter's and shorts. I went to the front room, Peter was lying on his back on the sofa; he looked up and smiled at me. 'Morning.' I smiled. He sat up and smiled back.

'Good morning, sleep well?' He said.

'Yeah, slept like a baby.' I laughed. He stood up and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me. Everything was blocked out, only he mattered, I was protected in his arms. I inhaled his sweet scent and felt his soft cheek against mine. I ran my fingers through his messy, brown waves and he tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

'Sorry am I interrupting something?' Tucker said as he walked in through the front door.

'Yes, _actually_.' Peter barked. I nudged Peter with my elbow.

'Hey Tucker.' I smiled. He walked over and hugged me too, I was getting a lot of love today, and I smiled to myself. I could feel Peter's eyes burning into Tucker. The two of them had formed some sort of rivalry between themselves. Peter started obviously coughing and I rolled my eyes as I pulled away. 'Something caught in your throat?' I laughed and folded my arms.

'Why are you here Tucker?' Peter abruptly said.

'Oh I just came over to see Darcie.' He smiled at me. 'And also to know what we're doing today? They'll know we've gone…'

'Yeah, Peter the 24 hours are up.' I was nervous; they could be here at any time.

'We have weapons here, we can fight them off.' Peter smiled at me.

'Oh, just sit here and wait for them to find us? Good idea…' Tucker clapped slowly, sarcasm dripping off his words.

'It's fight them now or later… I need to get Neverland back in its rightful place. I also have to beg the fairies forgiveness, that won't be easy… I need to fight them now ok?' Peter scowled.

'You're unprepared and people will get hurt.' Tucker said.

'Peter Pan is _never_ unprepared, and I hope the person that gets hurt is you.' Peter remarked and got up close to Tucker's face. I pushed Peter back from Tucker.

'Peter, stop it!' He was being arrogant and mean.

'He's provoking me! It's just because he wants you all for himself and wants me out of the picture! He's secretly hoping I'll go back with Lance so that he can have you!' Peter shouted, pointing his finger at Tucker. The team came in as they heard all the shouting.

'What's going on?' Louis looked like he'd just woken up.

'Oh, I have waited for this. Tucker versus Peter fight.' Nibs laughed and I glared at him.

'Peter is just being childish…' Tucker scoffed.

'Yeah I'm Peter Pan, that's what I DO!' He yelled even louder. 'And in this case I'm being truthful! You do want me out of the way, you hate me.'

'All that I want is what's best for Darcie and you're preventing that!' Tucker shouted back.

'I know exactly what's best for her and thinking about it, it's not you IT'S ME!' Peter smirked at Tucker.

'She was just as happy with you gone, maybe even happier!' Tucker spat.

'Oh I bet she wasn't! You didn't see us together before she came here. See, she's wearing my shirt! I'm what she needs!' They were at each other's throats screaming.

'I highly doubt that! We were perfect without you!' Tucker laughed bitterly.

'I AM STANDING RIGHT HERE!' I screamed at them and they both stopped. 'Stop speaking for me and fighting over me like I'm a piece of meat!'

'She's right. Who do you want to be with?' Tucker faced me and so did Peter.

'You're really putting me on the spot?!' I scoffed.

'Let's settle it once and for all.' Peter shrugged.

'None of you care what I want do you? You'll still fight whatever I say! And at this point I don't want either of you! Leave me alone!' I stormed out the small house and slammed the door behind me. I ran into the woods and leaned against a tree. I was not going to be their little trophy! I stared at the ground and sighed, then I heard an evil laugh. I looked up to see Lance standing there, I turned to run but ran straight into Rex and before I could scream he clamped his hand over my mouth. Lance smiled and stepped closer to me.

'Scream and I'll kill them all, got it?' Lance cooed, I nodded as I saw Sven and a whole league of Veronica's pirates. 'Just answer yes or no.' Rex lowered his hand from my mouth but kept me in a vice grip.

'Yes.' I croaked and Lance smiled.

'Good girl! Now is Peter in Banishment?' He asked. I didn't reply, I don't know what they were up to. 'Yes or no?! One snap of my fingers and they all die.'

'Yes.' I gushed out, squeezing my eyes shut, I didn't want them killed. Why did I tell them to leave me alone? Lance took my chin between two fingers and forced me to look at him.

'I love having control over you.' He laughed, I then remembered what Tucker had said about him… _Power hungry_. 'Tie her up, I have an idea Veronica will just love.' I shook my head but Rex just smiled at me. My arms were tied down by my sides and my ankles bound together. Lance seemed to be writing something down. 'Remember Darcie, you scream,' He then stabbed the piece of paper he was writing on to a tree with a small dagger, 'they die.' Lance smiled and then clapped his hands together 'Let's go!' Rex picked me up and held me bridal style, the way Peter did if we were flying, and we began to walk to the City. I started to let silent tears fall, I did need Peter… he was right. I sniffed and Lance looked over to me. 'Don't cry, Peter will come and save you!' Lance mocked.

We arrived in the City after a long walk. We went inside the City Council Halls and to Veronica's office. Lance knocked on the door and let Rex, holding me, Sven and himself inside. Veronica smiled but then it dropped when she saw me.

'I said to get Peter, not his girlfriend!' She spat and glared at me. Rex dumped me in a chair opposite her desk. Lance stepped forward a bit more.

'Yes, but she'll lure Peter to us. Once he comes to save his precious Darcie, you have him.' Lance smiled. Once again, I was bait for Peter. Veronica still didn't seem impressed. 'I made it something he would appreciate, a game; I also used your 24 hour idea again.' He smirked. She looked up at him and smiled a bit. 'Little boys love games.'

'Now you make it interesting!' She stood up and then stepped towards me. She brushed a strand of hair out of my face and I flinched away from her. 'You'll have to tell me more about this little game.'

Peter POV

She'd been gone a few hours, she was taking a long time to cool off. I shouldn't have fought over her with Tucker. I got up from sitting down. 'Look I'm gonna go talk to her.' I said to the guys who had lectured me and Tucker about not fighting over her anymore, except Nibs who still found it hilarious. I walked outside, she wasn't near the house, I sighed, she must be in the woods. I couldn't see her in sight then I saw something shining on a tree. I tilted my head and noticed it was a small dagger with… a note? Addressed to me…

**Peter, you like playing games.**

**Darcie doesn't I'm afraid.**

**Time is running out, you're the seeker. **

**You have 24 hours to find her before the game is up.**

**And when the game is up, so is her time.**

I felt dizzy, who knows what they can do to her. I'd already wasted a few hours and the time was ticking. I ran back to find the guys, I burst through the door and they all looked up at me. I held the note above my head. 'They have her!' Tucker took the note from my hand and read it. He scoffed and looked at me.

'See Peter? This is what I meant with you! Now she is in danger and it's your-'

'I know it's my fault! If we didn't argue this wouldn't have happened… I need to go there now.' I said and turned to the door.

'Wait, what about us? We're gonna help!' Nibs shouted.

'There's no time! It'll take up time you walking! I need to fly there…' I sighed.

'Well you fly ahead and we'll walk to the City, then you have more of a chance of finding her soon.' Louis said, I nodded.

'Ok, but I'll fly there now…' I opened the door and took flight. Happy thoughts were pretty hard but I was gonna get there in time. I flew the fastest I could, I eventually landed in the City. I needed to think. Obvious places first… the prisoner cells. I ran to the City Council Halls, no guards stopped me… I went to the line of doors each one opened except one. I knocked the lock off of it with my dagger as I had done before. I opened the door to reveal a guard. 'Where is she?' I spat and he handed me a piece of paper.

**Peter you're so cold.**

I screwed up the paper and threw it to the ground. I thought again, Veronica's office… I ran all the way up to her office. I opened the door, it was empty, except a note on the desk. I picked up the note and read it.

**Freezing.**

I slammed my fist against the desk, she was not in the City Council Halls. I thought again, my penthouse. I ran out of the City Council Halls and flew to my penthouse. I got in through the open window. I stepped into my room, I looked in the bathroom and the rest of the penthouse. She wasn't in here but to my _complete_ surprise there was a note on my bed. I sighed in frustration and picked it up.

**Hurry up Peter, you're not even close**.

I thought again, the Fauna Hall maybe? I flew down from the window, ran over there and walked inside. Everyone was in their own world, socialising amongst themselves yet no one noticed what was going on. Did any of them know where she was? I saw someone making their way over to me, ugh, it was that girl I was with. Long legs and blonde hair but I never listened to what her name was. She marched up to me and handed me a sealed envelope.

'I was told to give you this.' She went to turn away but then turned back to me. 'Oh, and Peter?' I looked up at her and got a hard slap across my face. 'We're over!' She stormed away from me. I shrugged, as if we were ever really together. I opened the envelope and took the note out.

**Who said she was in the City?**

I had to search the whole of Neverland for her? In this amount of time? Homelands was the next place to go, the school and our old home. I took flight again, it was the fastest way to get there.


	22. Unconscious

22

Darcie POV

I didn't know where I was. I had been blindfolded on the way to this place, a cold dark room with only a flickering light allowing me to see anyone. Veronica had left with a few pirates, now the only people keeping me company was Lance, Rex and Sven. There was no Will, I didn't know where he was. I had hoped Will would be here so I'd have some sort of warm company. I'd been dumped in the corner of this place, still tied so I was limited to my movement. Curiosity finally got the better of me. 'Where are Veronica and the pirates?'

'Out.' Sven shrugged. I rolled my eyes, great answer.

'Where are we?' I asked.

'Somewhere.' Rex sighed and didn't look at me, another detailed reply.

'What do you want with Peter?' I whispered. Lance stood up and looked down at me.

'Stop asking so many bloody questions!' He spat and paced the room. 'In fact just don't talk at all.'

'Lance how much longer?' Rex groaned, Lance looked at his gold watch on his wrist and smirked.

'Let's just say time is going fast.' He chuckled. I looked down, they hadn't told me my fate if Peter didn't get here in time. I didn't want to know.

'I'm starving.' Sven whined, Rex nodded in agreement. Lance glared at them.

'We can't do anything, if we leave Peter may see us and trace back to her… That is if he's left the City.' Lance sat down beside me.

'We're not in the City?' I gasped and Lance smiled.

'We could be anywhere in Neverland…' He gave another vague answer. Peter would have to scour the whole of Neverland to find me. 'For all you know, we may be in London.'

'Just tell me where we are. What can I do? I can't exactly tell Peter…' I sighed. Lance shook his head.

'Nope.' He laughed. If my arms were free I would punch him.

'I hate you.' I muttered and they all laughed. They didn't speak to me for a while, only amongst themselves. I realised what annoying, horrible asses they were. They joked about Peter mostly, saying how stupid he was. They looked down upon him for being childish and were laughing about when they had to "pretend" to look up to him. I glared at them, how dare they talk about Peter in that way. Peter was better than they'd ever be. Lance bragged and boasted a lot of the time, I thought Vincent was bad at boasting, this was ten times worse. Lance claimed he could beat Peter in a sword fight. 'Oh please…' I scoffed. Lance turned to look at me.

'I'm better than Peter. He's weak, his childish nature gets in the way. It's all play for him, no serious sword fighting duels.' Lance scoffed.

'His _childish nature_ makes him an amazing fighter.' I said. 'Peter could beat you any day.' Lance looked at me curiously.

'What do you see in him?' He asked. 'All I see is a small boy with a big ego.' I saw my world in Peter. My life was pretty dull before I met him. Peter was still immature but people don't understand him enough, he's sixteen, well his physical age and people treat him as if he's stupid. He knows what love is but he gives it a Peter Pan twist. Peter gave a sense of security to me, to a lot of people. He was a hero. 'Let me guess, you think he's sweet and kind and handsome.' Lance mocked. Peter was all of those things but I didn't know how to explain what I saw in Peter.

'Peter is everything to me.' I mumbled and looked down.

'I wish someone loved me like that…' Rex muttered.

'Oh shut up! All of you, I've had enough of this lovey talk.' Lance shouted and then turned back to me. 'I doubt your little hero will arrive in time, he'll disappoint you, everyone always disappoints.'

Veronica POV

'Where has he got to?' I asked one of my pirates who was following Peter's every move.

'He's currently in homelands. Slowly getting closer. If we go now we'll be able to catch him.' He explained but I shook my head.

'No, I like watching him running after her. He'll become angrier when the frustration hits him.' I smirked. 'I'll go talk to him, stay close in case he turns.' I walked to homelands to find him. Homelands had become dull, no life was in it. No one in homelands was having fun, they were ruled my City members. People in homelands feared me, they didn't trust pirates. Then I saw him, his eyebrows knitted together and clutching a piece of paper in his hand. He was just walking out of the school when he spotted me smiling at him. He marched over to me and drew his dagger but I stopped him. 'Ah, ah, ah put that away, or I'll just end the 24 hours right now and you know what happens when those hours are up.' Peter scowled and slowly lowered his dagger.

'Where is she?' He uttered through gritted teeth.

'Peter you know that's not how this game works…' I laughed and he frowned.

'I don't want to play.' He snapped back. I fake gasped.

'Peter Pan not wanting to play?! Is it because you're losing?' I teased.

'I just don't like this game. I'd say I was pretty close to winning.' He smiled proudly.

'I'll do what I did to Darcie, make this easier for you, I'm going to give you a choice.' I looked at him and he sighed in frustration. 'You can carry on playing _or_ I can just let her go right now.' Peter's eyes lit up but then darkened.

'But what's in that for you?' I walked closer to him and ran my fingers through his hair.

'Same as the choice I gave her, you stay here and she goes free.' I smiled at the thought of twisting Peter again, making him bad and getting my dark magic back. But he shook his head. 'You don't want to let her go the easy way?' I questioned and he shook his head again.

'No, I like taking risks and as I said before... I'm close to winning.' He gave me that annoying cocky smile. 'Now excuse me you are wasting my time.' My blood simmered at his arrogance. If he thinks I'm wasting his time he hasn't seen anything yet. I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out a small dart.

'Peter?' I called and he turned to look at me, I quickly stabbed the dart into his neck and he collapsed onto his knees. He opened his mouth but no words left. I smiled and laughed at him slowly drifting into unconsciousness. 'You'll be out for a while, seems like you've lost.' His big brown eyes looked up at me as he lay on the ground, he shook his head before his eyelids grew heavy and shut.

Nibs POV

We looked in the City just as Peter told us to do and we found no sign of her. Tucker was getting mad, cursing Lance and Veronica, but mostly he was ticked off with Peter. 'If he had never even started that stupid argument she wouldn't be in this mess.'

'You didn't have to add fuel to the fire.' Louis added in and Tucker looked at him. 'It's true, you didn't have to argue back.'

'I haven't seen Peter in the City anywhere…' Curly said looking around for him. Come to think of it neither had I.

'He's probably gone to look out of the City. Maybe homelands?' I suggested.

'Should we go check? Just in case they took Peter too?' Tootles said, I nodded. Tootles was right, Peter may have found Darcie but they may have taken him in as well. I signalled all the guys to follow me to homelands and we all ran there.

'Why are we searching for Peter now? We need to find Darcie.' Tucker went on and on and on.

'_Because_ Peter has to be the one to find her and we need to make sure he's safe.' I snapped. Tucker really did not like Peter. I guess he had tried to kill Peter before and then his rivalry for Darcie with Peter. Peter had to be the one to find her, they wanted him to do it for a reason, if one of us went in who knows? They may kill her for us cheating. We walked through homelands trying to find where Peter had gotten too. I looked up and searched through the trees for any trace of him flying.

'Peter!' Louis cried out, his voice full of worry. I looked to the direction in which Louis was running, I saw a small figure lying on the ground just to the side of the school building. I ran over to Peter and knelt by his side. He was unconscious.

'Peter? C'mon mate.' I slapped his cheek with my hand. I then noticed something on his neck. All the other guys crowded around Peter. The thing on his neck was indeed a dart. I pulled it quickly out of his skin and examined it. I held it up to show the guys.

'He's been tranquilized.' Curly mumbled and looked back at Peter.

'Oh brilliant! So now what?' Tucker remarked; I rolled my eyes.

'How long will he be out for?' Louis asked, frowning slightly.

'It depends on the dosage; he could be out for minutes or hours…' Tootles sighed and nibbled on his thumb nail. 'I mean the dart is empty so that can't be good…'

'Hours?! Darcie doesn't have hours! Time is very quickly running out.' I stood up and looked down at Peter.

'Look, I'll go find Darcie.' Tucker said and I threw my hands to my head.

'NO! Was that note addressed to you?! No, it wasn't! They want Peter to find her. If one of us goes, it could end up bad for Darcie. Besides, she could be anywhere now if she's not in the City, we need Peter to fly.' I sighed. 'We need to bring him back to consciousness.'

'How? We don't know what that dart had in it.' Curly bit the inside of his mouth.

'The Natives! They may have a remedy…' They were our only hope…


	23. Healing Peter

23

Darcie POV

I was beginning to grow tired, yet I didn't want to sleep. Rex was taking a nap in the corner opposite me and Sven was lying on the ground, just about drifting off. Now would be the perfect time to escape if it wasn't for Lance. He never seemed to sleep, or even look tired. I wondered where Peter was, if he was close. Lance was rolling a bullet he had in his pocket along the floor mindlessly. I sighed at the continuous sound of the metal scraping along the floor. Through the annoying sound I heard a door open and footsteps. My head shot up, could it be? Lance heard it too and smiled. 'PET-' I began to scream before Lance slapped his hand over my mouth, I struggled in his grip as the door opened. But to my utter dismay, it was Veronica and her pirates, not Peter.

'What are you doing back here?!' Lance took his hand off my mouth. 'Peter could have seen you!'

'Oh he won't have.' She gave her evil smile, showing all her pearly teeth. I could tell she was up to something.

'What have you done?' I questioned, I made sure my voice was loud and confident. Veronica smiled down at me and then crouched in front of me, I backed up against the wall further.

'Well, Peter is quite tired. He'll be asleep for a long time, longer than those precious hours you have left.' She laughed. Asleep? He wasn't asleep she'd done something to him.

'I don't understand? I thought you wanted Peter here, that's why you took me.' I narrowed my eyes slightly.

'Oh we do. I just want to see him suffer, I need him to be furious. And when he finds out he couldn't reach you in time, he'll turn cold.' She slowly got up and stood tall again. 'Little boys hate losing to a girl.'

Nibs POV

We reached the Native's camp. We explained the situation to them and they accepted to help us. Peter was in the chief's hut lying on a woven blanket. The wise woman of the natives dabbed his forehead with cold water and herbs. She cleaned the small wound left on his neck from the dart. I stood outside the hut, I brought the dart with me, to see if they knew how long he'd be out for. Lily was there, she managed to stay with her family and not in homelands working for the City. I walked up to her and she smiled. 'Um, could you possibly ask the chief about this?' I held up the small dart to her face.

'Yes, come with me.' We walked into the chief's hut and he stood tall over Peter, watching the wise woman trying to heal and wake Peter. Lily bowed slightly before him and he nodded his head. She spoke to him in their language and handed him the dart. He examined it and didn't look pleased. He spoke back to her and explained, again in their language. Lily then turned to me.

'He says Peter will be out for hours. Longer than the 24 hours…' She sighed and looked down. He'd not be able to get to Darcie and she'd be killed most likely. 'I'm sorry.'

'Is there anything she can do?' I said gesturing to the wise woman. Lily turned back to the chief and asked him and then returned back to me. 'He said she'll do all she can to try.' The chief then spoke to me, I didn't understand what he said and I turned to Lily. 'He says it's a shame this happened to little eagle. Veronica is an evil witch and has strong powers, that's why she needs Peter.'

'What does he mean by that?' I asked. Lily asked him and he replied again.

'She has previously used a great deal of magic on Peter before and she wants it back but Peter has turned her bad magic good.' Lily explained, I was still confused. 'She wanted Peter to be bad so her magic would turn bad and then-'

'And then she would take that magic from him.' I finished and Lily nodded. Lily and I thanked the chief and walked out again. 'I should have realised. I mean Peter can be an idiot most of the time but even he's not stupid enough to be purposely vile towards his own team, let alone banish us. I shouldn't have left him with Veronica.' I said my voice deep with regret. 'I don't understand why Veronica has Darcie, and knocked Peter out; if it's Peter she wants.'

'She must have an idea behind it. Peter will be broken when he finds out he couldn't get to Darcie in time.' Lily sighed. My head snapped up.

'What did you just say?' I asked and looked at Lily.

'Um, she has an idea behind it?' Lily asked confused.

'No, not that. About Peter…'

'That he'd be broken when he finds out-'

'YES! That's why she did so! She doesn't want Peter to find her, thus Peter would feel defeat and turn cold, vengeful…' I ranted on and on to Lily and she nodded as she understood. 'He needs to be woken up.' I made my way back into the hut where Peter was still lying unconscious. I knelt by his side. 'What can you do for him?' I asked the wise woman, she was waving some burning herbs under Peter's nose.

'He is not responding to these herbs. They have a strong smell and would have brought him round, but they have not.' She shook her head. 'It is almost as if he is in a deep, deep sleep.' She then held a small wooden bowl, she tilted his head back so his mouth was open slightly. She stirred the liquid that was in the bowl slightly and poured a bit into his mouth. She lifted his head so he could swallow.

'What was that?' I queried looking at the remaining mixture in the wooden bowl.

'It will try and wake him up from the inside.' She explained. I looked at his expression, he looked so troubled. His eyebrows dropped into a frown, his smile curved down and his warm brown eyes were closed. I sighed as I looked at him. I stood up and walked back out, hoping he'd wake up. I met the guys outside and they all looked at me, eagerly wanting to know how he was. I simply shook my head.

'No, he's still out.' I mumbled, their hopefulness dropped and they all looked down.

'We'll never see Darcie again, will we?' Tootles sniffed.

'C'mon, he's Peter. Natural born fighter, he doesn't go down that easily.' I chuckled trying to make the situation better. Even though I knew the chances of getting her back were little.

'I'm going to find her.' Tucker urged again. I told him no so many times but he would not let it go. 'I'm not gonna let her die because Pan can't wake up!'

'Tucker, it's too risky.' Louis warned.

'I'd rather take a risk than give up!' He spat.

'We are not giving up, Peter will wake up!' I yelled, we would never give up.

'Ok, well while you wait for sleeping beauty to awake I'm gonna go find her.' Tucker then stormed off, we called after him but he'd gone. I shouted in frustration. There was only so many hours left.

Those hours passed quickly and Peter still lay in his sleep. I closed my eyes and inhaled, trying to calm down. One hour she had left, an hour. I decided we should go sit by Peter's side and we did so. We all sat down around him, the wise woman and the chief left us with him. 'Peter?' I tried, nothing.

'Darcie has under an hour now.' Curly prompted. I slipped my hand into Peter's, but he still didn't respond.

'She needs you. We all do.' Louis sighed. About ten minutes passed and there was still no response, the chances now were so little.

'I don't want Darcie to die…' Tootles had tears in his eyes.

'None of us do… poor little Darcie.' The lump in my throat was the only thing holding the tears back. I buried my face in my free hand, the other holding Peter's, and sighed. Peter's grip on my hand suddenly tightened. My gaze shot to his face as he groaned slightly, fluttering his eyes open. He smirked as he saw me.

'Nibs have you been crying?' Peter laughed slightly, his eyes gleaming again. I hugged him tight.

'Oh you annoying, cocky boy!' I laughed. Peter sat up and winced.

'Veronica stabbed me and…' He began, rubbing his head.

'Peter, you have to go get Darcie!' Louis exclaimed.

'How long do I have?' Peter's eyes widened.

'A little more than half an hour!' I said and Peter jumped to his feet, he was still weak but nothing was going to stop him. 'Can you fly?' Peter nodded and headed out. He flew up to the sky and we ran after him.


	24. Power Reclaimed

24

Peter POV

I flew back to homelands, that's where I last was. The note I picked up in the school said I was close. I was feeling the pressure, time was running out so fast. I was looking for anything new, or any place to try. I tried our old home but there wasn't a trace. I flew to the lagoon but again there was no note. They had stopped leaving notes? I flew over homelands again and saw a figure slumped on the ground. I flew back down to it and rolled them onto their back with my foot, it was… Tucker. He had a dart in his neck as well. The dart was different to mine though, I remembered getting a glimpse of mine before Veronica stabbed it into my neck. This one was much smaller and finer, he wouldn't be out for as long as I was. I then saw a note attached to his shirt.

**Tucker tried to cheat, he had to be stopped. **

**How about a big clue? To be kind.**

**You and Darcie shared a dance here, how touching!**

A dance? Where have we danced? It couldn't be in the City Council Halls where we danced at that meal of Josiah's or anywhere in the City. I kept thinking and then it hit me. Vincent had a party. Me and Darcie danced there in the gardens, the Homeland Ballroom. The team finally caught up to me and were shocked to see Tucker now unconscious, I held the small dart up to them. 'The Homeland Ballroom.' I said.

'Huh?' Nibs tilted his head.

'That's where she is! Stay here with Tucker, he won't be out for long.' I took to the sky, flying over to the ballroom. I had minutes now, from searching around so much. I'll find you Darcie… I floated down and opened the huge doors. It was silent in there, no lighting at all. I ran to the middle of the dance floor still nothing, she was nowhere in sight. Was the time up? I then heard a loud whimper; I knew exactly who that was. My Darcie… 'DARCIE!' I ran to where the sound came from.

Darcie POV

I whimpered loudly as Lance counted down my final seconds. Tears streamed down my face and Veronica stood watching me with her pirates. 'I told you that your big hero wouldn't save you. Say goodbye Darcie!' He chuckled and looked at his gold watch. 'Five, four, three, two, on-'

'DARCIE!' Echoed through the building. I knew that voice, it was Peter!

'How?!' Veronica hissed to herself.

'PETER!' I yelled back. Lance kicked me from where I was sat on the floor, I groaned slightly but then the door burst open. Peter stood there and looked at me. 'Peter…' I smiled at him, his eyes glowing with joy; he looked as handsome as ever. He walked over to me and smiled. He then turned to face Veronica.

'I've won.' He smirked.

'So you have. Here's your prize.' Veronica then snapped her fingers and Lance wrapped his arm around Peter's neck holding him there. Peter struggled in his grip, trying to get Lance off of him. 'Naïve, little Peter Pan. I would have thought you'd learnt your lesson falling for traps.' She laughed. Peter the laughed to himself.

'I have still won, let her go and you can have me.' He said in a mocking tone, he had something up his sleeve.

'Maybe I won't. She might have use when I get all of my magic back.' Veronica glared down at me. I looked up to Peter who had his eyes locked on Veronica.

'Oh might she?' Peter questioned, I could see his free hand slipping into his back pocket and clutch onto his dagger's handle.

'Yes, a heart like hers would make for a powerful love potion.' Veronica grinned sadistically, I shrank away at the thought.

'Obviously you'd need me, after all that love is for me.' He smirked and kicked back at Lance, Lance released him and dropped to his knees. Peter held his dagger at Veronica. 'So, what power could I possibly possess that you need? Maybe it's my beauty, or my flying, or maybe my simple ability to _win_.' Veronica gestured her pirates to leave him.

'Well actually you possess a great amount of my power _inside_ of you…' She walked closer to him. Peter cocked his head to the side. 'Oh you don't understand? Simple minded child. You were Hook's curse. Always one step ahead of Hook, taunting him until his tragic death. I _made _sure the fairies found you. I used a spell on you for Hook and yourself to have a need to kill each other. Hatred is powerful Peter.'

'Why did you hate Hook?' Peter questioned, lowering his dagger.

'He left me. He broke my heart, ripped it to shreds. He left me for a whore, her name, Abigail Tavern or should I say used to be Abigail Pan or the late Abigail _Hook_.' She looked away disgusted of even mentioning the name. Peter grew furious, that was his mother she was talking about.

'My mother was _not_ a whore!' Peter yelled at her.

'It doesn't matter, she'd dead. Did you ever know the cause Peter?' Veronica cooed. He shook his head. 'It was unknown, because…' She walked up to Peter and put her lips to his ear. '_I killed her_.' She hissed and Peter lashed out but Lance had managed to get up and pull him back.

'_You_ killed her?! She was all I had!' Peter screamed, Veronica laughed watching him find out the truth. 'It wasn't her fault Hook liked her… She didn't ever do anything wrong to you.'

'I guess you're right Peter, clever boy that you are.' She praised, what was she doing? 'How about you come with me and I'll bring her back for you? That power within you, it will be strong enough to bring her back. I can give you everything you desire.' Peter's expression softened, I looked at Veronica, her fingers crossed behind her back.

'Peter don't believe her! She's lying!' I pleaded and looked at him.

'_Shut up!_' Veronica hissed. He looked back down at me and then to Veronica. 'Peter, I _promise_.' Peter stood there in thought; I just hoped he didn't actually believe her. He paced around the room a bit and came to a halt in front of me. I looked up at him, he stared at Veronica and rubbed his chin.

'I have everything I desire.' He mumbled. Peter crouched beside me and began to quickly cut the ropes restricting me. His brown orbs looked directly into mine. 'You're all I've ever wanted, you are one of the biggest adventures I have ever had.' He whispered and put his forehead against mine. I sighed in relief, my gaze suddenly caught Veronica holding a dart, Peter's back turned away from her. I didn't know what it was exactly but you could tell it had some sort of poison in. She began to carefully creep behind Peter.

'Peter!' I turned him around to see what she was doing. He quickly got on his feet, dodged her and swiftly glided away from her. With my new given freedom from the ropes I stuck my leg out further and tripped her up. She growled and stuck the dart in my leg, I yelped in pain. I grew weak and my eyelids heavy, I looked up at Peter and sank into darkness.

Peter POV

Darcie had the same dart as me. She'd be out for hours. Veronica was going to knock me out… I glared at her as she got up from the floor. She held up something and it shone in the dim light. My dagger! I had left it there cutting Darcie's bonds. In my moment of thought Lance took the opportunity to hold my arms behind me. Veronica stepped closer to me, tossing my dagger into the wall, narrowly missing some of her pirates. Veronica reached her hand inside her coat, pulling out a familiar clouded liquid in a small bottle.

'The last of it, and you're going to drink it all.' She explained, her eyes looking at the bottle. I chortled and shook my head.

'I'm not gonna drink it. You can't manipulate me any more Veronica. I'm not that Peter you made anymore.' I smirked.

'You'll drink this and forget again.' She clenched her teeth, I raised an eyebrow at her. 'You _will_ finish every last drop even if I have to force it down your _throat_!' Lance grabbed my hair in his fist and forced my head back. 'Open.' She demanded, I violently shook my head, my mouth shut tight. Her eyes narrowed and her long fingers clamped down on my nose. I knew her plan: I'd have to open my mouth to get air in my lungs and she'd pour the liquid down at that moment. I started to get fidgety, I needed to take a breath but I couldn't risk it. My throat burned and my lungs were aching. My eyes cast down to the bottle waiting at my lips. I started to get lightheaded but the sound of the door crashing open woke me. Lance was thrown to the floor and I was released from both Lance and Veronica. I backed away, catching my breath and took my dagger, that was wedged in the wall, out. I looked down to see who had tackled Lance. At first it seemed Lance was fighting himself, but the more muscular figure turned out to be Will. I looked up towards the door to see my team… and Tucker. The bottle with the liquid in had rolled on the floor, there was still enough liquid in to drink. 'Idiots! Don't just stand there, get them!' Veronica ordered her pirates, Sven and Rex. She reached down to get the bottle but I put my foot on it. Her head snapped up at me.

'Oh dear, your bottle appears to be under my foot.' I sang, I put more of my weight on my foot and the glass bottle was crushed beneath my scuffed up boot. The liquid ran along the floor, drying up pretty quickly.

'You stupid little brat!' She screeched, I just laughed. 'I should just kill you. Finish off what Hook could never do. I have the power to get another heir, even bring Vincent back.'

'Then your big magic will be lost forever, only to be used for good because I'd die with my pride.' I grinned.

'It's better than none at all.' She uttered. 'But first…' Veronica turned around to face Darcie lying unconscious on the floor, '…I'll kill what got in the way of all my plans.' My fist tightened as Veronica knelt down and turned her face to the side. 'Such a shame, she is quite a beauty…' Veronica, once again, reached inside her pocket and pulled out something. It was a red mushroom… deadly.

'No…' I saw Darcie's lips slightly parted, so vulnerable. She halved the mushroom and smiled evilly.

'A piece for her, and a piece for you.' She placed the mushroom half inside Darcie's mouth.

'NO!' I leapt at Veronica and pinned her to the ground. I took the remainder of the mushroom from her hand. I then noticed a glowing necklace around her neck, had it always been there? It then struck me. 'Oh, so this is where all the power was stored?' Veronica looked struck with fear. I ripped the necklace off her neck and examined the glowing plum purple gem. All of the power from Neverland was captured in the gem. I placed it on the floor and took my dagger out.

'_No _Peter!' Veronica pleaded almost. I shattered the gem without a second thought using my dagger. A glow of silver and gold escaped the gem, the shattered pieces stopped glowing. She gasped and threw me off of her, she began trying to scoop up the shattered pieces together. 'YOU IDIOT! YOU HORRIBLE LITTLE BASTARD!' She roared. Her fingers then suddenly began disintegrating into purple sparkling dust. I watched as she vanished into nothing more than a mere pile of sparkling dust. I swivelled myself around the Darcie. I quickly took the mushroom from her mouth, throwing it aside. I scooped Darcie up in my arms, the rest of the ropes falling off, cradling her. I hoped the mushroom being in her mouth wouldn't poison her. Everyone had stopped fighting, seeing as Veronica was over. I lifted Darcie up and got to my feet. Veronica had gone, now to deal with everyone else.


	25. The Fairy Realm

25

**It has been almost if not a month since I updated… you are allowed to hit me with a brick! Sorry school has just been starting and all that and I had a MAJOR writer's block. It's all ok now, block gone! So we can continue lovely bunnies!**

Darcie POV

I woke up in a familiar room, my room. Back home, not in banishment. It had been so long since I'd been here. I was tucked beneath soft bed covers, I was beginning to think this whole ordeal was just a horrible dream. I felt pretty weak and sick. I noticed someone sitting at the end of my bed, it wasn't Peter. I cleared my hoarse throat, and Tucker's green eyes met mine. He smiled at me, this wasn't a dream, as Tucker was here. I would be lying if I said I didn't wish Peter there instead. I wanted to see Peter.

'Hey beautiful.' He sat closer to me, I smiled back. 'How are you?'

'I feel weak, and sick, and I ache.' I croaked.

'Yeah, you took a dart which knocked you out for hours. And a red mushroom was placed in your mouth, luckily you didn't digest it, only a taste. So you may feel sick.' Tucker sighed. 'We were so worried when you were gone. We searched the whole of Neverland nearly for you.' He brushed my hair out of my face.

'Where is everyone?' I asked, fiddling with the duvet. What I really wanted to know is why Peter wasn't here when I woke up.

'Dealing with Lance and that.' Tucker smiled slightly. 'Will was good, he took down Lance in the fight.' I giggled.

'Will should stay.' I said and smiled.

'He would have been with you when you were kidnapped but he was being taken care of seeing as Peter knocked him out pretty bad. Smee told him where you were and then he ran into us on the way over to you. The guys had found me as I was shot with a milder dart, so they woke me up and we came to help.' Tucker explained. 'Veronica is dead as well.'

'Thank goodness.' I sighed in relief, Tucker nodded.

'Yeah, now we can be together here, undisturbed, and not in banishment.' Tucker smiled. We? Of course, I still had the Tucker/Peter dilemma. 'I'll go tell everyone you're awake.' I nodded and Tucker departed from my room. I really just wanted Peter at this moment. The team eventually entered, all except Peter. They all greeted me and I gave weak smiles.

'Glad to see you're ok.' Nibs smiled and I nodded looking at the door, waiting for Peter to appear.

'I bet it feels good to be home right?' Louis sat down next to me, again I simply nodded, my gaze fixed on the door. An awkward silence filled the air, I could see out of the corner of my eye the guys were looking at each other.

'Where is Peter?' I broke the silence, looking back at them.

'Uh, he's busy.' Tootles mumbled.

'Oh.' He was too busy to come and see me? I sank lower in the bed, slightly hurt. 'When will he be here?' I asked. 'It's not that I'm not glad to see you guys, it's just-'

'Yeah we know.' Curly chuckled.

'I may as well tell you the truth.' Nibs said stepping forward. 'Peter is refusing to see you.' My heart went straight into my throat. 'He said he doesn't want to talk about it.' Peter didn't want to see me? I held back any tears that were forming.

'Fine, he won't see me, I'll go see him.' I pulled the duvet back and stepped out of bed, only to stumble over, Louis catching me.

'No, look you've had that dart and tasted a deadly mushroom. You're weak, you'll be in bed for one more day or so.' Louis sighed, laying me back on the bed. I pulled the covers up over my head.

'Why won't he see me?' I choked out, a few tears rolling down my cheek.

'He won't tell us…' Nibs said. Nibs quietly said that they should leave. They all left me and I cried even more. Peter _refused _to see me, he wasn't busy, he _refused._ I heard a light knock at the door later in the evening. I had stopped crying by this point.

'Come in.' I croaked, Tucker appeared at the door with some bread and a glass of juice. 'I'm not hungry.' I mumbled.

'Thought you may say that.' He smiled and placed the food on my bed side table. He then climbed up onto my bed wrapping his arms around me. I snuggled into Tucker's strong arms and closed my eyes. 'Good night lovely.' He sighed, his warm breath on my neck. In a way I was glad Tucker was with me, but I needed Peter. Being nuzzled in Tucker's arms made me forget Peter slightly. I still wanted Peter however but I slept easier in Tucker's protective grip.

I opened my eyes slowly the next morning, Tucker was no longer around. I sighed and rubbed my eyes a bit, sitting up. It was light outside, I felt much better today, still a bit ill but well enough to get out of bed. I slipped out of the duvets and put a new outfit on. I pushed my hair out of my face and walked out of my room. It was early, so not everyone was up. I walked down the stairs and saw someone in the living room. Peter paced the floorboards, his head down.

'What are you doing?' I asked, his head jumped up and he sighed, shaking his head. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing…' He mumbled turning away from me. I stepped closer to him.

'What have I done?' I looked down at my feet, he still faced away from me.

'Nothing…' He whispered.

'Then why won't you see me?' My lip quivered a bit as I spoke, holding the sobs back. 'Tell me…'

'I've been busy…' He shrugged, acting like he didn't care.

'Doing what? You couldn't just bare a second to open the door to my room and check on me? Ask me if I'm ok?' I cried out.

'I didn't want to bother you.' He sighed, facing me, his eyes looking rather dead. 'Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go.'

'Go where?' I frowned, away completely?

'The fairies are pissed off. I pretty much trapped them and took their power; they don't trust me at all. I have been ordered by the King and Queen to attend a meeting.' He said and looked down.

'King and Queen?! Wow.' I smiled, I shouldn't have but fairy royalty is exciting, hardly anyone in Neverland sees them at all. If you did see them it was for very important stuff. I guess Peter was in big trouble with them, he was dressed rather formally; he was dressed in a crisp white shirt and smart-ish trousers. 'Is that why you're dressed so smart?' He smiled and nodded, I missed that smile.

'Yeah, not fun seeing them when you've done something wrong.' He laughed uneasily. 'Ok, well I need to go.'

'I'll come with you.' I blurted out. He turned around to face me and shook his head. 'Please? For support?' I was a bit worried for him to go, fairies could only hold one emotion at a time, they may do something to him they'd regret. He studied my little white dress I had on and sighed.

'You look neat enough.' He smiled and opened the door. 'Come on then.' He walked out and I skipped up to his side. We walked together, through Homelands, the opposite direction to the City. Soon we were walking through green forest. The flowers got wilder and more colourful the further we went. In amongst the rapidly overgrowing forest we came across a cluster of golden trees, surrounded by a ring of mushrooms and red flowers. Peter stopped before the ring. 'Fairy Realm.' He took my hand as he stepped over the ring and I followed him. The forest around us changed into a world of gold, glittering all around us. Sweet sounding music played around us and the fairies were now our size? Not clusters of golden dust, proper being, beautiful creatures. 'Don't look them in the eyes directly.' Peter said low in my ear.

'Why?' I asked. Peter pointed to a mirror that was in their realm, one of them glided past it, I saw their eyes. Completely golden; no pupil, no iris or whites of the eye, just golden.

'Look them in the eyes you'll have to stay here forever, working for them.' He whispered, I raised my eyebrows and he nodded. 'Selfish creatures, that's why.' He smiled. Someone walked our way, not a fairy, this person wasn't exactly glowing. He was a boy, just a plain simple boy. Peter smiled as he approached us.

'The King and Queen will see you now Peter.' He said softly.

'Ok, thanks Caspar.' He nodded. Peter took my hand and led me away.

'You know him?' I asked, keeping my head down, not wanting to look anyone in the eye.

'Yes, he accidently crossed the ring into the Fairy Realm and looked one in the eyes. So now he works for them.' Peter explained.

'How awful…' I whispered.

'Not really the fairies aren't cruel. Some people do cross over the ring and do it on purpose.' My eyes widened slightly and Peter nodded. 'Yeah, one girl was in love with a fairy here. She looked her fairy in the eye and now she can be with him forever.'

'That's so sweet!' I awed, Peter rolled his eyes and laughed.

'I do not believe this is a laughing matter Pan.' A deep voice said. I realised we now must be in the Kingdom part. I looked at the tall figure avoiding eye contact. He must have been the king, he was dressed in a long golden robe, and I noticed a crown upon his head, sparkling. The Queen stood by his side, she was also dressed in gold, a long straight dress and a magnificent crown. Peter straightened himself out a bit, his smile dropping. 'You were not required to bring a guest.'

'I wanted to.' Peter shrugged.

'Your _wants_ seem to get you into big trouble Pan.' The Queen spat in a cold voice.

'I was under the influence of a potion, it wasn't my fault.' Peter defended.

'You put your trust in the hands of pirates. You were blinded by them, you forgot who was important around you, and you allowed them to manipulate you. Worst of all you took away our rights as fairies, our power going straight to the evil witch. We gave you privileges Peter, privileges of a Prince. We gave you so much power, along with being the heir of Neverland. And this is how you repay us?' The King said sternly. 'What brought you to your senses Pan?' Peter looked over to me.

'Darcie did. She made me remember myself.' He replied flatly, sliding his arm around my waist.

'If she did not help you, we would all still be trapped in the clutches of evil.' The King sighed. 'Pan, you must serve your punishment…' I winced slightly not wanting to hear it. 'You must stay here, working for us, just like anyone who stares into our eyes.' Peter looked down and sighed. But, I would never see him again…

'No!' I shouted. Peter tugged at my waist slightly.

'Darcie, _be quiet._' He hissed, but I shook my head.

'Why do I have to suffer as well? I need Peter! A lot of people need him. You can't take him away from me!' I said, avoiding eye contact.

'Darcie, Peter must serve his punishment.' The King replied in a softer tone. 'You still have your Tucker, he needs you.'

'No, that was the exact choice Veronica gave me! Have Tucker but never see Peter again. I'm not going to accept that, after all we have done to fight for that not to happen!' Tears were welling up in my eyes. 'Look you'll get justice from what he's done to you somehow just… just don't take him away from me…please.' A tear trickled down my cheek, Peter hugging my waist slightly.

'We do not wish to punish you Darcie, for it was you who brought Peter his sense back.' The King said. 'Peter shall not serve this punishment, however another punishment shall be given.' Peter looked at the king, not in the eye of course.

'Oh thank you!' Peter sighed and smiled, holding me tighter. 'What will my punishment be then?' He questioned in a quieter tone.

'We shall use that power Veronica kept and use that.' The Queen stated and Peter nodded. 'That is all.'

'You may leave our realm now.' The King nodded, Peter bowed and I followed with a curtsey. Peter and I quickly made our way out of the fairy realm and back into the forest, when we were far enough away from the golden trees Peter picked me up and twirled me around, laughing gleefully.

'We're together again, finally…' He sighed, still smiling as he placed me back on my feet. 'I just need to finish off dealing with Lance and his crew now.' He looked at me. 'Will can stay.' I nodded and smiled.

'We can go home.' I whispered looking at him in the eyes; he smiled, taking my hand in his. We walked home, my head against his shoulder, at ease finally, until we got home to find a slightly annoyed looking Tucker standing on the porch…


	26. Not Over

26

Darcie POV

Peter still had to deal with Lance and I still had to deal with Tucker… I carefully took my hand out of Peter's and walked up to Tucker, Peter following close behind. He stood there, arms folded and eyebrows knitted into a frown. I sighed and Tucker stood waiting for an answer.

'Tucker, look, you have been amazing to me all these months and I do love you very much, you're so sweet and caring and kind but…' I began.

'But you love Peter more…' He sort of finished for me. I fiddled with my hands slightly.

'Peter and I have been through too much. He's the only one… I'm sorry Tucker.' I sighed, not able to look him in the eye.

'I should have known. I'll still always be there for you though…' Tucker smiled lightly.

'Thank you…' I half whispered. Peter then stepped forward.

'You can stay in Homelands you don't have to go back to banishment.' Peter stated. I smiled and held Peter's hand, as if to say thank you. Tucker thanked him. 'No hard feelings?' Peter smugly put a hand out for Tucker to shake.

'None at all.' Tucker laughed slightly and shook Peter's hand. Peter groaned as Tucker's grip tightened.

'I get it.' Peter laughed and Tucker smiled.

'Well, I'll go collect my belongings from banishment. I'll see you around.' Tucker said and waved us goodbye. Peter turned to face me holding his hand up.

'Is this broken?' He questioned, examining his hand. I laughed and shook my head.

'No, that'll teach you for being smug.' I smirked and he nudged me with his elbow. 'So where's Lance and that?' I asked.

'In the City Council Halls, being guarded, except for Will.' Peter said as he opened the door to the house. Peter frowned slightly and froze.

'What?' I laughed but he didn't smile.

'Something is off… it doesn't feel right.' Peter sighed.

'You're just paranoid.' I shrugged and he nodded slightly but still looked worried. He opened the door and it felt cold in the house, freezing and dark. Peter flipped the light but nothing was working. I snuggled closer to Peter, slightly scared now.

'Guys?!' Peter called out, an eerie silence replied back to him. A crash came from upstairs, in Peter's room to be exact. Peter, clutching my hand tightly, ran upstairs. We stood outside the door to Peter's room, voices came from inside. 'If this is some kind of joke Nibs, it's not funny!' Peter yelled. Peter turned the handle of the door and slung the door wide open. I froze in terror as all was revealed to us.

_Hook_…

Peter POV

I stared in confusion as Hook stood in my room. Impossible… he was dead? I saw as his body was crushed and burned. The whole picture then became clear again, Lance, Sven and Rex were also in my room. My team… where were my team? Hook smiled evilly at me.

'Never thought I'd see you again Pan.' He chuckled. 'And Miss Darcie, it simply warms my heart to see you two still together after all of this.' He smirked as Darcie cringed away.

'How?' I whispered.

'You see Pan, you didn't take your punishment from the fairies as they wanted, for you to work for them, forever. I believe they said they'd give you another punishment, and that punishment, was bringing me back to life. They used the power that Veronica had kept and turned bad to bring me back, I'm glad you met Veronica actually, lovely lady isn't she?' He laughed. 'Thought you'd get it off lightly Pan? Think again…'

'But… but…' I stuttered, completely confused. 'Lance and…'

'Yes, I picked these lads up as they had just escaped from being held prisoner. They recognised me, obviously,' he held up his hook, 'and I asked them how they would feel being new pirate recruits. To join my little army against the wonderful _Peter Pan._' He spat. 'It's sad you banished Vincent from the island Pan…'

'Let me guess, he's coming back?' I scoffed.

'I underestimate your intelligence Pan.' Hook smirked. 'Vincent will be joining me soon. And anyone else who wants revenge on you. You have angered quite a few people Pan it seems…' Hook turned his attention to Darcie and stepped closer to her. 'Last chance my dear, remember how he _banished_ you, _banished_ your friends. Join me and we can take our revenge on Pan.' Darcie gazed back at him with disgust.

'_Never._' She spat. 'I'd rather die.'

'That can be arranged.' He snarled. I pulled my dagger out from my back pocket and went for Hook. He grabbed my arm with his hand and pulled my back against his chest, his hook at my throat. 'Peter, Peter, Peter…' He chuckled and I struggled, only for his grip to tighten like a vice. 'I am so much stronger now.' I groaned in pain, his grip was crushing me. 'It would be easy to kill you now, quickly get Vincent back to being heir... But I want to give you a chance.' His grip loosened slightly, but not enough for me to get away. 'It's no fun to just kill you and it be over.' He hurled me to the floor and flipped me onto my back with his foot, Darcie let out a squeal. He was stronger than before, it must be the magic that brought him back. Hook put his foot on my chest, pinning me to the ground. 'I want a fight. Just like old times.' He put more pressure onto his foot, beginning to crush my chest slowly. I hummed in pain but gave a sigh of relief when he lifted his foot off slightly. 'We really should be off now Peter, farewell for now, I shall see you _very_ soon.' He gave a crooked smile before kicking me hard in the ribs sending a sharp pain through my body, Darcie ran to my side, kneeling down beside me. I clutched onto my side as I watched Lance, Rex and Sven depart before Hook. Hook turned to Darcie who was helping me get up. 'Savour your time with your precious, little boyfriend.' He spat. 'You never know when I may take my revenge on him. And if you _ever_ change your mind, there's room for you on my side. Vincent would be delighted.' She said nothing but glowered back as he left the room and we soon heard the front door close with a slam.

'Are you ok?' Darcie softly said. I nodded and stabled my balance on my feet.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' I smiled even though the pain was almost unbearable. Darcie shook her head and looked at the places Hook had been holding me, smoothing them slightly, only for me to wince.

'No, you're bruised, and you have a small cut on your head.' I put my hand up to a sharp pain on my head, blood was smudged on my fingers. 'Let's go downstairs and clean you up.' I nodded slightly. Darcie took me down in the kitchen, I slumped on a chair as she prepared a hot bowl of water, ice for my bruises and some herbal antiseptic. She dabbed hot water onto my head, cleaning the blood away, she then applied some antiseptic, spreading it lightly on the cut. I held the ice, which was wrapped in some cloth, to my bruises. I watched Darcie as she cleaned me up, her brown eyes full of concentration. 'Peter?'

'Hmm?' I hummed still looking at her. She looked me in the eye and sighed.

'Why did you not want to see me? W-when I was ill…' She stuttered. I looked down and fiddled with my hands.

'I told you, I was busy and you were ill so I didn't want to bother you…' I fake smiled slightly.

'Don't lie to me.' She mumbled. 'Nibs told me you "refused" to see me… why?' I opened my mouth to answer but the door swinging open snapped my attention away. Louis' face was pale and the team were behind him.

'Where have you been?' I questioned.

'We heard Lance and that escaped, so we went to take care of them a-and you will _not_ believe this, Hook is-' Louis gushed out.

'Alive?' I interrupted. 'He paid us a little visit.' I pointed to the cut on my head and gestured to the bruises.

'How's he back?' Nibs asked.

'It's my punishment. The fairies brought him back to life.' I said.

'What did he say to you when he came here?' Curly asked.

'He said he's gonna build up an army against me, take revenge, blah, blah the usual nonsense and empty promises.' I laughed a bit.

'Peter, you do realise you have angered a lot of people? He could get them on his side!' Louis warned. I nodded wearily.

'What will we do?' Tootles asked.

'Fight him off. As we have always done.' I shrugged. 'I need to go sort out everything, think up ideas, plans, defence…' I said as I stalked upstairs to my room.

Darcie POV

It was late and Peter was still in his room. I wanted to see him, but ever since I asked him why he didn't see me, he was silent. He only came down to eat something and then walked straight back up to his room. Not a word to anyone, or a glance. I did worry for him, he must feel pretty bad at the moment. Being manipulated by Veronica, having his team turn against him, trying to fix the damage "he" created and now Hook is alive again. He has far too much piled up on him. I think everyone was asleep, with the exception of myself. I had tried to get some sleep but I was wondering about Peter. I hopped out of bed and pulled my door open. I crept down the hall towards Peter's room. I reached his door and sighed, I gently tapped on the door. The door creaked open revealing Peter, his brown waves slightly scruffy and his brown eyes sparkling, he smirked at me. 'Can't sleep?' I shook my head and stepped inside as he closed the door behind me.

'I was worried about you.' I looked at him and he looked down. 'You seem so… distant.'

'I'm fine, I am.' He sighed. 'I'm just a bit… I need to just have fun again, forget everything that has happened.' I nodded.

'Please tell me why you didn't want to see me…' I repeated.

'You're seriously not gonna drop this?' I shook my head no. 'I refused to see you because, I thought you deserved better.'

'What?' I laughed in disbelief.

'It's true, all I have ever done is put you in danger really, when you were with Tucker you just seemed happier… and safer.' He faced away from me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he pulled his arms over me.

'You're so stupid.' I chuckled. 'I've told you before, you saved me, you're the only one.' He inhaled slightly, happy I was in his arms… happy I was his.

'Sure you don't want Tucker?' He smirked, I laughed and shook my head. 'Aw really? But he's _so_ dreamy! And his muscles!' Peter mocked and I slapped his arm. 'He was a douche though.'

'Peter, he wasn't.' I sighed and frowned slightly.

'Oh c'mon! He was nice to you but he hates me.' Peter shrugged.

'Well you can't be liked by everyone…' I smiled at him.

'Oh please, I'm wonderful. How could you not love me?' Peter gave one of his dazzling smiles and I melted inside a bit.

'Maybe your cockiness puts people off…' I laughed. He came closer and put his lips on my forehead. I smiled in the moment but a shatter of glass killed it. I gasped and Peter naturally used himself to shield me. His window had been shattered by a rock. I ran to the window, avoiding shards of glass, and caught a glimpse of a dark figure running away. 'Ugh, what the hell?' I said turning round, Peter had a concerned look on his face and was reading a note. The colour suddenly drained from his face and he ran his fingers through his messy brown hair. 'What is it?' I asked stepping closer.

'Go back to bed.' He mumbled walking over to the window.

'Peter?' I stepped closer to him, his back facing me. 'What did it say?'

'Darcie just go to bed.' He was lifeless.

'Peter you're scaring me.' I whispered. He turned around pulling me into his arms. His nose nuzzled into my hair.

'It's nothing, I'm in shock is all… a-about the window. It scared me, I'm just a bit jumpy is all…' He stuttered. 'Go to sleep, ok?' He soothed. Peter had never gone into shock before and why now? Over a little scare like a window breaking? It was the note… I wanted to know what it said to make him act this way. 'Sleep in here ok? Take my bed, I'll stay up and, uh, read.' He wasn't going to read. Peter just like to hear stories, not read them. I slowly slipped into his bed under the soft sheets that smelled just like him, which was comforting. He gently smoothed my face, looking deep into my eyes as if this was the last glimpse he would ever get of me. 'I love you.' I smiled in return and tried to sleep. I fidgeted around trying to sleep, I eventually fell asleep to the sound of Peter occasionally pacing.

Our problems weren't solved. Hook was back and something was going on. Something so bad that would even scare Peter. If Peter won't tell me what's happening, I'll find out myself. No one was getting in the way of me and Peter this time, we were meant to be and if we had to fight others trying to stop us then so be it.

**The End... maybe! Hehe**

**Thank you patient bunnies and thank you for reading! I left you at a bit of a cliff hanger… Hehe! That means I can write on if you lovely readers want me to(It's quite a nice escape writing isn't it?)? :D Anyway thank you so much for the reviews! They really do help and just thank you for reading tbh! xoxoxox**


End file.
